The Confession of the Heart
by MyInuYasha17
Summary: a tragedy pushes Kagome into a deep depression..who all will confess?, and how many tragedies can she take? and how can she cope with the biggest tradedy of all? COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R THANKS EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

A nice day, but a new moon was on that night and InuYasha and Kagome finally had 2 nights together, they rented out a cabin on the outskirts of the village. It was getting dark fast and InuYasha ran off so Kagome set out to look for him….

- 10 minutes later-

"InuYasha?" Kagome screamed as she worried where he had gone this close to the time of his transformation; it was only minutes away then he'd be as vulnerable as her. While she searched for him , he sat near the river staring at the setting sun in the mirror like ripples of the water. " how can I tell her?" he said quietly as he felt the last rays of sun light on him the transformation has started to turn him into his vulnerable human form. He sighed and got up to head back to the cabin before Kagome worried about him.

"where are you?…..InuYasha…?" she yelled again as she came to the river bed where he just moments ago had been. She sat down to catch her breath after running and screaming for him. She watched the water the same way InuYasha had done, then turned her head to examine the dirt to see if he had been there. Sure enough he had been. She looked to which way the tracks went and they headed back the way she came. She decided he might have went back to the cabin. But on her way there she still looked for him. ' I hope InuYasha is alright ' she thought worried for him as to where he was.

She finally reached the cabin and there was no light but the glowing embers of the what was once a roaring fire. She looked around and searched the room for him, she couldn't see anything for it was so dark. She looked in her bag once she knew he couldn't have been there. So she pulled out her pajamas to throw on before he returned. she had no clue he was in one of the dark corners. She went to take off her shirt to put the pajama top on. She heard a small gasp and quickly pulled her shirt back on which was slightly over her belly button. "InuYasha?…is that you?" she asked quietly he dared no speak any word for he was afraid she would ' sit' him till he was an inch away from death. She asked again but her voice started to feel anger and hurt. He finally responded but so lightly he wasn't sure she could hear him," yeah."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!" she yelled as she rushed to him as he stepped out of the corner he had been in.

"wha - what are you doing Kagome?" he said as he returned her comforting hug. She looked up at him her eyes filling with more tears. He hugged her tighter to get her to stop crying. She buried her face in his kimono. He lifted her chin and wiped away the tears. " Kagome…I …" he said stuttering a bit and let out a big sigh and looked away from her big brown eyes that were so caring. She pulled away from his hug and stared at him in confusion.

"you what InuYasha?" she asked him softly.

"I *sigh* I…." he was struggling to get the words out that he needed to tell her but it was hard, since he had never really been loved and have never said those words. Kikyo wouldn't let him until he became human for her. He turned his back towards her his head down to his toes. " nothing never mind!" he said protectively

"FINE", she yelled her eyes filling with more tears, "I WAS JUST SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU INUYASHA!" he turned to her. " I always am InuYasha, I care for you, I'm worried sick every time you go into battle. I….I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! She said as she blushed a bright red and turned away from his gaze. He walked to her and spun her around and with in a second their lips were together. She was shocked and then returned it. They broke away and he hugged her tight, and whispered in her ear. " I love you too" then kissed her again.

"so where did everyone get to?" she said more cheerful than normal. He grinned a big smile.

" we will meet them in the next village in 2 days."

"what will we do till then?" she asked in wander.

"what ever you want Kagome? He responded in a way that would scare the others on how cheerful he was. She gave him a smile.

" well," she started, "I think we should get some sleep first, then, I'll let you choose what we do." he nodded in agreement. Then headed to the corner where he was going to sleep, but he looked at her before he sat down.

"what is the matter Kagome?" he said as he seen how sad she looked on the bed.

"I just thought, if you wanted to…..uhm lay with me to keep me warm…its kinda cold in here" she said hesitantly while blushing a bright red that about lit the room up. He blushed at her offer but accepted. He laid beside her and gently wrapped him arm around her thin waist and pulled her closer. He knew that her being cold was just an excuse on him going over to her to lay with her. She turned to face him, he smiled at her, and kissed her then they both slowly drifted off to sleep, like they had both often dreamt of before, holding each other in their arms as they slept.

The next morning InuYasha woke before Kagome and left to gather breakfast for them. She woke soon after to find him gone. She needed to bathe but didn't want to go for she would probably worry InuYasha. So she wrote a note for him and it read:

Dear InuYasha,

I went to the hot springs to freshen up, I'll be back in 45 minutes.

Love,

Kagome

She left, and took her things, InuYasha soon after came in and seen the note. he soon darted out towards the river and following her scent, he quickly hid in large tree and watched her, ' I'll play a trick on her,' he chuckled in his head. He quickly but carefully got undressed and when she wasn't looking he threw them on the ground below. She ducked down in the water to rinse, he had his chance. He ran and jumped as far as he could into the water but close enough to Kagome.

~SPLASH~

She gasped and quickly swam to a large rock, InuYasha hid on the other side, he carefully came around to grab her, he was almost 2 feet away and he slipped on a rock and cut himself on a sharp one leaving a huge gash on his thigh close to his butt. He yelled out in pain, he succeeded in scaring Kagome, but not the way he had planned.

"INUYASHA! SI…..oh! She yelled then realized how bad he was actually hurt. She helped him up from the waist deep water they had been in. Kagome didn't seem to care that her breasts were out of the water plain to see. she told him to get dressed quickly and head to the cabin but he could hardly walk, or even sit in that matter. Once they were back at the cabin she had to see how bad his injury was but she didn't know exactly where he was cut, she knew it was near his butt, she didn't know if he'd allow he to see it to help him. InuYasha lay on the bed they had shared hours ago.

"are you okay InuYasha?" she asked him worriedly \

"I don't know, but I smell my own blood….OW!" he replied.

"can I take a look at your injury? She asked worried he'd say no!

"yeah," he grunted, " you can do whatever you want." he let in a big grin. She gave him a lifted eyebrow.

" ok ", she started to feel kinda weird when he said that., " where does it hurt, so I know exactly where to look."

"my ass," he said through the pain, then gave a small chuckle.

" I'll have to help you with your pants so I can asses your wound" she said blushing slightly,

"that's fine just help ease the pain" he said grunting again through the pain. She looked through her bag for her first aid kit and grabbed some bandages and spray. She went to apply the spray but found herself staring at his fine, firm butt and muscular thighs. She moved her eyes to see the gash and fixed it up. As she put the last bandage on he quickly turned over and pulled her down and began kissing her. Ignoring the pain completely. - the night was theirs, the closest they have ever been, he had finally taken her that night- they woke up late afternoon, realizing that they had to meet the others in a half an hour. But it took two and a half hours to get to the next village, and they couldn't go in the rain. It was in a downpour. So they waited till it stopped for them to head out.

~**back with the gang~**

everyone was together again settled around the campfire as usual, all peaceful and sound in their sleeping bags Kagome had given them as a gift., InuYasha watched them as the rest of the gang slept but Kagome was rummaging through her bag looking for her supplies she needed for her cycles which were due in two days. She sat down and was relived to know she had everything. So she laid down and dreamt of the night that her and InuYasha had the night before.

~**two weeks later~**

"oh no sango, what am I going to do," Kagome's said worried

"what is it, what's wrong Kagome?" Sango replied also getting worried

"I'm late" she said even more worried

"late for what?" Sango said

" my cycles, they were due a week ago" Kagome said grabbing her hair in her fists

"oh, oh dear how do you think that could have happened?, she asked her worried.

"I….I…don't know, " she said but she knew EXACTLY how it happened.

"did you and InuYasha do anything on your guys' little vacation?" Sango asked suspiciously

"What? NO! we just talked." she responded trying to hide the truth

"are you sure?" Sango asked again

"yes!" she replied with a reassuring smile, " I just might be irregular this month"

"okay but if you don't start by next week then something might be wrong," Sango said wandering why she was irregular, after her and InuYasha's time together. Kagome knew she was pregnant and her belly started to grow slightly. But no one had hardly noticed. How would she break the news to everyone especially her mom and grandpa.

**~the next day~**

InuYasha was in battle once again fighting another demon that wanted the Shikon No Tama to increase its powers, but held a shard of it within its own body. Everyone was helping InuYasha kill off the demons and Kagome had done her share in the battle by detecting the jewel shard in its head, then took cover. InuYasha was slammed to the ground and sent hurling in the air again by another demon.

"INUYASH-" she was cut off by really hard blow to her belly by a demon that had appeared from the other demon's attack. she fell to the ground in pain, then passed out from the blow. Miroku and Sango took care of the demons while InuYasha ran to Kagome. She had just started to regain consciousness when he arrived, then started to bleed like she had been cut in half . He examined her for any cuts there were none, ' why is she bleeding so much?' he thought worried for he might loose her for she had lost so much blood already. She passed out again.

**~later that evening~**

Kagome woke up crying uncontrollably, knowing she had lost their child

" what is it Kagome?" Sango asked with Miroku by her side, they both looked extremely worried.

"wh…what happened to me?Kagome asked weakly

"you were hit pretty hard in the belly" Miroku answered

Kagome tried to get up but was overcome with a sharp pain

" where is InuYasha?" kagome's asked grunting from the pain in her sides.

"he went out for a walk he should return soon," Sango reassured her.

"oh.." Kagome said faintly and disappointed. She closed her eyes pretending to fall asleep again to get Sango and Miroku to leave her alone. They did. InuYasha soon followed after them coming in to check on Kagome.

"InuYasha…?" she said softly her voice filled with pain

"I'm here Kagome" he said hugging her tight trying to be careful not to hurt her.

"a are Sango and Miroku gone?" she asked him

"yeah I sent them to go get firewood." he said reassuring her with a kiss.

"InuYasha?.." Kagome began

"hum?"

"when we were alone those two days…I was more happy than I had ever been in my life…and well, two weeks ago I was late on my cycles…I knew then I was carrying your…our child" she looked away. He knew what she was trying to say but needed to know in case it was not what he expected.

"uhm…." is all he could say before she interrupted him.

"when we were in battle a demon unexpectedly hit me in my belly" she started to cry while InuYasha still stared at her in sorrow.

"I LOST OUR CHILD INUYASHA!" she yelled out and hugged him crying uncontrollably. He hugged her tight still trying not to hurt her." that's why I was bleeding so bad" she managed to say between sobs. "Its all my fault I should've told you sooner" she said starting to cry again, he had never seen her cry this much at one time. "It's not your fault Kagome" he said sweetly "we always have more chances, but these battles are too dangerous for you in that shape" he said kissing her forehead

"InuYasha?…" she asked sweetly

"hum?"

"can we go to the river?" she asked, it was dark and the light of what she could tell was beautiful.

"you shouldn't be up.." he said

"please?" she interrupted

"yeah, I'll carry you," he said picking her up gently.

**~the river~**

The water was beautiful, with the silver moons light gleaming on the mirror like water. InuYasha sat Kagome down carefully on the bank the sat beside her she laid her head on his and he did the same, as they both stared at the reflection of the moon and its stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

"InuYasha, the past couple of days Kagome hasn't barely said anything and has been very depressed, did you do something to her to make her act this way?" Miroku asked getting angry

"NO! why the hell would I do anything to her to make her like this" he yelled at the monk defensively.

"well…..your always short with her, that seems to make her upset" Miroku replied snobbishly

"you..*sigh* you don't understand" she said watching Kagome and feeling her pain. He wasn't expecting a child , but if it was with her he didn't care.

"Oh? Try me!" Miroku smirked

"I…I…love her" he finally forced himself to say letting out his breath as the last word was said. Miroku stared at him in shock and disbelief of what he had just heard him say.

"what about Kikyo?"

"Kagome means more to me than Kikyo ever did" he said looking down, "she loves me for me, Kikyo only would have loved me as a human" he said looking up to watch Kagome again, not making eye contact with the monk. Miroku gasped when he had heard what InuYasha had said.

"what did you two do on your little vacation?, Kagome beyond her sadness and depression, she is sticking to you like a nail in a post, and you two won't let each other out of your site." Miroku asked.

"Nothing and IF we did do something I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" he yelled

"so you two DID do something?" he said nudging InuYasha on the arm with his elbow.

"WHAT! NO!" he said defensively and hit Miroku in the head and walked over to where Kagome and Sango was.

"what are you girls up to?" he joked getting a giggle from Sango and a faint smile from Kagome. "Kagome, can I talk to you a second?" he asked.

"uh…sure!" she said still a little depressed. It had been 3 weeks since she miscarried. They reached a large tree deep in the forest. InuYasha sat her down against the tree and he sat next to her.

"Kagome, I know you are upset about what happened, but its been over three weeks, and I hate seeing you like this" he said softly "I told you we can start over again."

"I know, but that would've never happened if I wasn't taking cover like you said."

"Oh by the way did you tell Sango anything about those nights we had alone?"

"NO, all I said as that we just talked, but I think she suspected something when I was two weeks late", she giggled, for the first time in weeks.

"glad to hear you laugh again" InuYasha stated happily

"yeah," she smiled, "I cant remember the last time I smiled either"

"great, I love to see you happy, Kagome, because when your miserable I am too"

"SO…..did you tell that lecherous monk what we did?"

"gods no…..but he did trick me into making a confession *sigh*"

"what was it InuYasha?" she gazed at him in curiosity

" I told him that I loved you and that you meant more than me than Kikyo ever did" he bowed his head and pulled back his ears.

" Inu…InuYasha is…is that true? I didn't know I meant that much to you" she said softly.

"yes, you mean so much to me if anything happened to you I wouldn't have a reason to live, that's why I keep you out of the way in our battles." he kept his head at the ground and his ears back

"OH InuYasha!" she hugged him , hard, and they kissed for a while

"we should head back before they start thinking we are doing something" he suggested.

"yeah" she agreed

…they didn't notice that one of Naraku's bugs was listening to their whole conversation. " *evil laugh* looks like I have found a weak spot in InuYasha I can use to destroy him AND get the Shikon No Tama. This plan is going to work perfectly" Naraku snickered evilly.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped down and they walked to the campsite.

"where you were gone a while?" Sango asked as Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"we just went for a stroll and talked that's all" Kagome Said first

"OK" Sango said suspiciously looking towards Miroku raising an eyebrow.

**~that night~**

Everyone was asleep except InuYasha. He woke up early just to watch Kagome sleep. He enjoyed that. He carefully picked her up and brought her into a tree, she didn't stir one bit as he sat down and laid her in his lap. She slept soundly on him in the tree. She quickly awakened when she went to roll over and almost fell out of the tree, if it wasn't for InuYasha's tight grip on her that night she might have fell. He gripped her tight the whole night not easing one bit. The night he had given himself to her he knew that he would use the Shikon No Tama to stay half demon or to be human, as long as it meant he would be with her. He had to plan another get away alone with her, ' she was happy when she was carrying their child, but so depressed when she had lost it' he thought.

"I will NOT let that happen to kagome's again!" he shouted in a whisper.

They were all up and eating breakfast. Kagome wasn't hardly eating but looked like she was thinking hard. InuYasha noticed that when she was thinking she blushed slightly and smiled softly hoping no one would see. But the only person that seen her was InuYasha. So when everyone was out or doing something, InuYasha snuck a little notes in her bag. She seemed to like that for what he could note read:

Hey Kagome,

What is up with the smiling

And blushing when you are thinking.

Love,

Your dearest InuYasha

When she read the note she didn't care about what the rest of the note said, she only focused on the last part.: 'love, your dearest InuYasha.' after she read that she held the little note to her heart for a minute, kissed it then put it back in her bag when no one was looking.

"INUYASHA!CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU PLEASE!" Kagome yelled in a realistic but fake angry voice. InuYasha was scared and he showed it. Sango and Miroku watched him silently as he hesitated to follow Kagome. They reached a deep spot in the forest where Kagome had taken him.

"wha…what did I do Kagome?" he sputtered his ears down and he was worried. She looked around to see if Sango and Miroku had followed them she whispered in his ear. Still down and pushed back.

"can you smell them? Did they follow us?" she asked

"Kagome what is this about?" he said trying to get an answer

"can you?" she asked starting to yell a bit

"no" he said as a scared response

"good" she said relived,

"now will you tell me wha .." he was cut off by Kagome's quick smothering of hungry kisses. He knew that she was close to being fertile.

"Kagome.." he pulled her off him gently, " what is this about?" he asked sweetly

"I need you" she said desperately," we need to be alone for a couple of days. Can you ask Sango and Miroku?" she asked eagerly.

"uhm…yeah I will but they will be wandering what's going on between us," he said to her

"if we can be alone for a couple of days, we can talk about if we should tell them, if we don't they will eventually find out." she said her eagerness growing.

'what have I done to her?' InuYasha said to himself, afraid if she's like this again afterwards. Then he'd be afraid of getting Kagome pregnant with a half demon's child.

**~later that night~**

" **I can't believe that they wanted to go off alone AGAIN, for a couple of days." Sango said angrily **

"**something's up with those two, I think they are together" Miroku said raising an eyebrow in suspicion.**

" **well Kagome was late for her cycles before she was hit in the belly by that demon." sango said thinking, " do you think InuYasha and Kagome…..?" Sango asked her suspicions were starting to come together.**

"**I believe they might have" he replied **

"**because when someone gets hit in the belly it just hurts really bad, no bleeding, but Kagome, she bleed a lot!" Sango protested.**

"**yeah, that's not normal, do you think InuYasha could have gotten her pregnant?" he asked like he knew that she was probably pregnant, "then miscarried when she was hit." Miroku suggested almost sure that is what happened.**

"**then depression normally comes in afterwards" Sango added.**

"**SO they didn't just talk the first the first time they were gone for two days." Miroku smirked**

"**I have to agree with you this time Miroku," she told him.**

"**good thing we didn't let them go" chuckled Miroku, "when they get back from getting wood, I'll talk to InuYasha, and you talk to Kagome" he suggested**

"**I'll find out why they were keeping it a secret" Sango said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth Is Out**

**~the campfire~**

" InuYasha can I speak with you for a moment?" Miroku asked

" sure" he replied following the monk away from the girls and out of sight. They stopped when they couldn't see Kagome or Sango. Miroku broke the awkward silence.

"I'm on to you InuYasha!, you and Kagome I know." Miroku protested in growing anger. InuYasha was shocked to hear him to hear him say that, he couldn't speak, and Miroku continued.

"I know you didn't just talk on your little time off. I know what you did; you got her pregnant, then she miscarried when she got hit in the belly by that demon; am I right InuYasha?" Miroku stated angrily. InuYasha fell to the ground and tried to hold back the tears that stung his eyes and threatened to fall, he covered his face with his hands.

"its all my fault!" InuYasha said sobbing heavily, tears started falling. "I'm such an idiot" he cursed himself and turned around. Miroku felt bad for taking it out on him, seeing him this way. Knowing it must have been hard on them to loose something so special. Miroku sat and tried to comfort him.

**~meanwhile~**

"Kagome is it true?…did you sleep with InuYasha?" Sango asked she needed to know. She felt bad for forcing her to tell her the truth, but she had to know. "Kagome?" she started to tear up thinking of the life inside her that almost was. In the faintest little whisper she replied.

"yes" then she was overcome by stinging tears and they started to fall uncontrollably. Sango felt bad for making her cry.

"did he cause you to miss your cycle?"

"yeah" she started to cry again. Sango hugged her tightly to comfort her.

"how long were you pregnant for before…..?" she stopped not wanting to see Kagome cry anymore.

"three weeks" she turned and covered her face to keep the tears back

"I knew you guys liked each other but not that much, not enough to do what you did" Sango said with shock in her voice.

"yeah, well, we do, the first night all we did was sleep close, the second night is when it all happened, I went to clean up, and he tried to scare me, he did scare me but not like he had hoped instead he got hurt, and I dressed his wound with bandages and spray to help it heal faster, then that's when it all happened. At first I didn't know where his wound was until he told me , it was in a bad place." she blushed.

"where was his injury at?" Sango asked excitedly

"on his thigh about an inch from his butt" she blushed again. Sango looked excited, but decided to stop the questions when she seen Kagome set uncomfortable. Miroku came back alone.

"where's InuYasha, Miroku?" Kagome asked him in wander

"follow me Kagome I'll take you to him" he said. Silently she followed him to where he sat on the ground.

"InuYasha!…" Kagome ran after him to where he sat on the ground. Miroku stopped when she ran for him. And headed back to Sango.

"Kagome!" they both hugged and cried on each other's shoulder, "I'm glad to see you…Miroku…he yelled at me, he knew everything, I didn't get to say one word he knew everything." he began to cry, and hugged her tighter. "I want a week with you" he said " I don't care what THEY say or think we are doing" he said getting irritated. She nodded in agreement. They walked back to Sango and Miroku.

" Miroku, Sango, we are leaving for a week. Naraku and the shards can wait till we get back. The jewel is almost done it can wait a little while longer." InuYasha said snorting at them. It had been about a month since they had last been alone. He put Kagome on his back and took off running as fast as he could as far away as possible.

"InuYasha?…"

"hum?"

"remember the night at the cabin when you hurt your leg..?"

"yeah"

"how is the cut, is it better?"

"yeah, its still a little tender though" he chuckled

"OK!" she said cheerfully "so where are we headed?"

"an abandoned village in the river's center, the river is the best hot springs in this region."

"oh cool! Can't wait how long till we get there?"

"about an hour or so"

"oh ok!" she said as cheerful as before, then she yawned and laid her head on his back and fell asleep.

**~alone once again~**

"where here Kagome" InuYasha said gently as he pulled her off his back and carried her over to the bed. He lay next to her watching her sleep, he gently stroked her face and pulled a blanket over them and he slowly fell asleep beside the one he truly loves. InuYasha slowly woke by smelling a change in her scent, it wasn't as sweet, instead it was the musky scent that drove him wild before. Which meant she was fertile, and her cycles would start in two or three days. They both woke about the same time, InuYasha always first. He had felt the need to bathe so he went out in front of the cabin and started washing up, then just decided to just swim around for a while. He didn't notice her get in and hide, she dove under and found his feet and pulled him under and pinched his butt, he jumped ten feet out of the water and got enough breath before he was pulled under again, this time he seen it was Kagome that was doing that to him. She went up and got a breath he came up and laid his head on her chest and hugged her with all fours trying to pull her down, her knees finally went out as she went under. He kissed her giving her air, then they both rose back to the surface of the water after their game of water tag. Kagome headed back to the cabin but didn't notice InuYasha coming around her, he suddenly jumped up scaring her and making her fall back in the water again. They were laughing and having a great time on day two of five. Kagome headed towards the ladder of the cabin, but didn't notice InuYasha hiding underneath the deck. As she climbed the ladder he quietly came behind her and smacked her butt. They both finally went inside the cabin, InuYasha was behind her and he closed the door and locked it. He gave her a evil smirk.

"what?" she said giggling at him. He pointed his claws pounced at her he missed, he pounced again, she dodged him again. She was trapped in a corner and he pounced at her one last time, he got her, and pushed her down on the floor, he tickled her on her sides and ribs. They kissed and once again the night was theirs. It was even more passionate than the last time.

**~they return~**

**On the day of their return Kagome clung to InuYasha everywhere he went, Miroku and Sango knew, but didn't want to ask and make them tear up again. **

"**I did it" InuYasha grinned as he told himself " she is actually happy again" he said watching her sleep.**

"**Inu…InuYasha?" Kagome woke and said while yawning.. "what is it?"**

"**have fun while you can, Kagome" he chuckled in her ear**

"**what do you mean?" he hugged her tightly**

" **you were fertile that night in the cabin" he grinned and kissed her on the forehead. **

"**what you mean I'm… InuYasha…I…I can't go through that again if it happened again." she said starting to tear up and turning her head away and down.**

"**don't worry" he said to her" I won't let anything happen to you" he said hugging her and burying his face in her hair, "I promise." they all slept after the long journey they had made to reunite that day. InuYasha and Kagome slept together every night since they left to the cabin. Shippo and Kirara curled up next to Sango and Miroku slept near them leaning on a nearby tree.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Morning's Unpleasant Wake up **

They all slightly stirred as the warm rays of the sun came along their innocent sleeping bodies. InuYasha was curled up next to Kagome sleeping soundly in front of him. He was sleeping deeply and didn't notice the scent of a demon coming closer to their clearing. InuYasha was dreaming of the first time he had taken her and how the joke backfired on him but to only bring him the intimacy they shared that one night. It had taken him 3 years since he met her and finally got her alone to finally tell her how he felt about her and most importantly to eventually take her. All of a sudden a whirlwind of dust swiped up Kagome and left InuYasha groggy, confused, and coughing on the dust that had been thrown in his face. InuYasha quickly got to his senses and sniffed the air, knowing the scent, he quickly took off in pursuit leaving the others still asleep in the clearing.

" if that mangy wolf touches her I swear I'll kill him" he said angrily to himself. The thought to himself that he had noticed over the past couple of days that Kagome's scent had started to change.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled kicking and screaming the wolf that had kidnapped her. He dropped her on the floor of a hard and dark cave.

" Kagome my dearest….." he paused sniffing her scent many times before he forgot what he was going to say. " a-are y-you pupped?" Koga asked in shock as he sniffed her again to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"WHAT? *WACK*" she hit him so hard she could hear him whimper. He hesitantly spoke again..

" well um your scent….it has changed…as if your…..pupped" he said quietly still hidden in the other side of the cave still whimpering.

"oh…" she said just realizing how hard she had hit him. She gasped and turned in the direction of the darker part of the cave.

"what is it?" Koga said quietly

"I sense a jewel shard, no wait more, LOTS!" she said regarding the shards in his legs. Which she quickly knew what could hold that many shards at once and in one place. "Naraku!"

"*laughing evilly*" was Naraku's response and his laugh echoed through the cave. Naraku pointed his finger facing Koga and Kagome, and two large demons flew out of the darkness heading right at them, Koga was knocked unconscious while the other headed for Kagome pushing her out of the cave and into another demon which grabbed her in its fists and laughed. Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs hoping InuYasha would hear, luckily he did and looked up in terror, seeing his love and mate being dangled in the air. Once his attention was on his love and the demon threw her at full force through the air. He ran to try to catch her before she hit the ground but he didn't make it in time she was thrown into a tree at full force.

"KAGOME!" he yelled running up to her carefully picking her up and cradled her in his arms crying. She lightly lifted her eyes open.

"Inu…Yasha?" she said faintly her voice raspy from the impact..

"I'm here Kagome" he said in her ear hugging her carefully and tears started to fall down his face into her hair. She slowly went unconscious once and he carefully picked her up and ran to the clearing where the others waited.

"InuYasha what happened to Kagome?" Sango said and Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

InuYasha couldn't say anything he was crying and holding Kagome the whole time.

"I think we should take Kagome to Lady Kaede's hut for treatment. InuYasha didn't speak but nodded and carefully picked her up and ran to the village.

"InuYasha? What has happened to Kagome?"

"Naraku…demon threw her into a tree….hard" was all he managed to say before he started to cry harder. He held Kagome every second wanting to keep her breathing. Kaede gave her some remedies for broken bones and hoped they worked..

"InuYasha?…..ye need take her to her time and get the medicines from her time." she insisted

He nodded and picked her up and jumped through the well quickly and ran into the shrine and laid her down on the couch and went to find her mom and tell her about what had happened. She called 911 and within 10 minutes they were at the shrine. InuYasha jumped in the back of the giant thing they had put Kagome in on a bed. InuYasha held her hand and carefully laid his head down on her belly he was in for the shock of his life ' bump bump' he heard then moved his head to another spot on her belly 'bum-bump bump' he gave a gasp in his head and thought '_twins? She's pregnant with twins!' he smiled as he lifted his head and rubbed her hand carefully as they arrived at the large building that had a big red cross on it. As they rushed through the large doors he didn't pay any attention to anything around him all he worried about was her and the twins. The many people in white coats surrounded her and told InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi to wait outside in the waiting room. _

"_InuYasha is everything okay?" she asked but he didn't respond and he started to sob._

_He nodded and told her that Kagome and he was together and told her the story from the beginning about how she miscarried the first time and now that she is with twins this time that he was worried for all of them. She patted his back softly trying to comfort him but only knowing if Kagome was going to be alright would comfort him. Just then one of the doctors came in to the waiting room and Mrs. Higurashi stood up and bowed_

"_how is she doctor?, will she be okay?" she asked concerned _

"_well," he started. "she has five broken ribs and a severely broken back, however she might not walk again, oh, and she was with twins but 1 didn't make it and the other is in the pediatric intensive care unit but may not survive due to her premature birth, she is nearly 4 months premature" he finished, InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked. "AND" he continued on a forgotten statement, "the child that had survived is deformed of some type, if you may, we would like to run some tests on her,"_

"_NO!" InuYasha said abruptly _

"_And who might you be sir?" the man said calmly_

"_I'm the father" which still had anger in his voice, " we expected her condition, its nothing of a surprise to us" he said calming down_

" _but how could you have expected it?"_

"_*sigh* look we don't want ANY tests done on her, we know what the outcome was and its fine" InuYasha said softly. " can I see Kagome now?"_

" _she may be asleep, but I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm, follow me" he said as the doctor started down the hall, InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi followed. Soon they were in the big room and InuYasha went over to her seeing her hooked up to needles and tubes. The sight of her and he broke down into many tears, like he had when the accident happened._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry!" he managed to say between sobs. Everyone seen this touching scene and left them alone. "I hope your going to be alright, I hope you can walk again, I hope this won't EVER happen to you again" he started to cry again. He leaned over and kissed her and sat beside her still holding her hand, the doctor and Mrs. Higurashi walk in and talk to InuYasha._

"_I have to go back and tell the others on her condition, I'll be back in a few hours or tomorrow morning." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled to him as he turned around and jumped out the window of the building to save time. The doctor rushed over to the window and seen InuYasha jumping from building to building._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Knockout**

**As InuYasha ran towards the well he quickly opened the doors to the well house and shut them behind him, then quickly jumped in the well, running as fast as he could towards Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Shippo had been with Lady Kaede for the past year and was out when InuYasha had brought Kagome there, but he had just returned.**

"**InuYasha, why are you back and where's Kagome?" Sango asked**

"**she's not to good, she's in her time at the hospital" he said softly tears threatening to fall.**

"**is she alright?" Shippo asked sadly**

"**well she broke five ribs and her back, the doctors said she might not walk again…" he pulled his ears back. " and…*sigh* she was pregnant again," **

"**Again?" Shippo said curiously, " when was she the first time?" **

" **Sango, Miroku you can tell the little twerp about it I have to get back to check on Kagome"**

"**OK! But wait, before you go, do you know what sex the baby is?" Sango asked sweetly**

" **She's a girl" he smiled but he bowed his head and slowly the smile faded, " but, her brother didn't make it" he said softly. Shippo wasn't really paying attention at that point because he was focusing on what InuYasha had said about Kagome being pregnant.**

"**SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU…AND KAGOME….DID IT!" Shippo yelled out and interrupted the conversation,**

"**Shippo…"Sango started, "they did, but we were talking" she smiled at him and turned around to finish the conversation. Then InuYasha turned and clenched his fists, **

"**Damn Naraku!" InuYasha said clenching his fists and ran to the well.**

"**Where are you going InuYasha?" Miroku yelled out**

"**where do you think, I'm going back with Kagome!" he answered running away from the group and his voice fading as he ran quickly. "I hope your alright Kagome" he said to himself guiltily, running as fast as his powerful legs would take him. As he reached the well he stopped grabbed him two handfuls of flowers for Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi. He jumped in the well and ran into the hospital, there he found Kagome awake talking with her mother. He walked over and gave them both a handful of flowers each. And walked slowly toward the bed and knelt down on his knees, and he held her hand;**

"**are you alright Kagome?" he asked with deep concern in his quivering voice.**

"**yeah" she said quietly as she yawned. Mrs. Higurashi cut in politely.**

"**she just woke up about an hour ago." she smiled at him. He moved his gaze back to the girl that he loved ever so dearly and pulled himself up on her bed, near her feet and curled up in a lose but comfortable ball and slowly fell asleep knowing she would be alright. She rubbed his ears and he smiled and unconsciously purred making her giggle slightly, and soon she was taken by the urge to sleep, as same as her loving mother. The next morning Kagome was discharged and InuYasha, being his overprotective self, wouldn't allow anyone to touch her besides him and her mother. He carried her home bridal style and they jumped through the sky quickly and in a matter of minutes they were back at the old shrine house. And Mrs. Higurashi drove the car back and was home with in 3 minutes. As InuYasha walked in the door he carefully walked and sat her down on the couch and sat at her feet, Mrs. Higurashi soon came in and headed straight to the kitchen to make lunch. She chose to pick ramen for the meal since it was quick and she didn't feel the need to make anything big. InuYasha normally finished his bowel in a matter of seconds but not now, he had barley ate anything, but slowly finished it.**

"**what's wrong InuYasha?" she said softly putting her hand on his arm. And then placed her finished bowel on the table in the living room.**

"**I….I'm just worried … about you…and the…little one" he said slowly "InuYasha, I'm sure our child will make it, it's part of you and your very strong and I'm sure it's going to make it" she said hugging him and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. and got up and took their bowels into the kitchen and the dishes to Mrs. Higurashi who was washing them.**

"**uhm…is Kagome going to walk again?, I…we, need to destroy Naraku and I need her help."**

"**I'm not sure InuYasha, if she could possibly move her toes then her knees then we know if she will be able to or not." she said thinking aloud and a spark of eagerness flickered in her eyes and voice.**

"**well then what are we waiting for, lets go!" he said in a I-can't-wait-to-see type of voice.**

"**alright, alright, just calm down" she said giggling , InuYasha pranced into the living room to the couch where Kagome lay.**

"**Hey Kagome…?" he started in a childish voice " can you move your toes?" she smirked at his question but answered it anyways.**

"**hmm, let me check" she said in the same childish voice as InuYasha. She now had all her focus on her toes, and sure enough they twitched and again, then she laughed and moved her legs around to the side of the couch and started to stand. She slowly began to walk towards InuYasha but he ran up and hugged her and started crying with tears of joy.**

"**what's wrong?" she said softly and whispered in his ear**

"**I'm just so happy you can walk, the 'doctors' said you wouldn't" he hugged her tighter, comforted by her calming and intoxicating scent.**

"**it's all because I had faith in you" she said to him and kissed him lightly. Burring her face in his hard abs and warm kimono. They all went to bed and InuYasha and Kagome slept in her bed for the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter 6: Shocking Good News ~**

They all woke up rather early and went to the hospital to see their child that was in the pediatric intensive care unit, but to their surprise it wasn't there.

"excuse me, where is our child?" Kagome asked a pediatric nurse. She smiled.

"follow me miss, I'll take you to her" Kagome and InuYasha followed and noticed her last word, '_she'_.

They reached the window to the room that held the young newborn babies. Kagome, InuYasha, and Mrs. Higurashi faces lit up with delight when they seen their daughter so young, innocent, healthy for the first time.

"told you she was going to pull through" Kagome mocked at InuYasha

"yeah she's a fighter, just like us" he said and pulled her close to him. " and knowing she made it through the accident was good enough for me" he added. Kagome nodded in agreement. They both stood there and stared at their beautiful daughter, which was sleeping soundly, through the window and had each other's arms around the waist. InuYasha spotted the head nurse and stopped her.

"when can we take her home?" she gave him a big smile

" in a couple of hours. I'll get the other nurses to get her ready and if one of you don't mind can come with me and sign some papers she will be all set to go home" she said kindly.

"I'll go sign the papers and InuYasha, can u stay here for the baby?" Kagome asked and smiled, he just nodded and turned to look at his precious daughter get ready, and tried to think of the perfect name for her. He snapped out of his thinking when he heard a nurse come in and walk towards him, he turned around and stared at the young caretaker.

" here you are sir she all ready to go" she smiled cheerfully and turned back into the room with the other newborns to care for them. InuYasha held the young child in his arms and sat down next to Mrs. Higurashi and waited for Kagome to come back. About ten minutes later she came back and seen that her mother had been playing with the baby and holding her and InuYasha just watched.

"Ready to go?" she said cheerfully. Her mother just nodded trying not to wake the baby in her arms,

"YES! Finally" InuYasha said breathlessly as he stood up. They all started for the doors and started walking home to the shrine which was only a couple of blocks away. After thirty minutes of walking they finally reached the house and rested inside, in silence till Mrs. Higurashi broke it.

"so what are you going to name her?" they looked at each other and thought of good names, but none came to mind.

"uhm…InuYasha?, do you have any ideas on a good name?" Kagome asked

"I was sort of thinking of Kaede or Kanya" Kagome thought of those names

"I really like Kaede, because Lady Kaede will be passing over soon and she was always helping. And Kanya is also a good name maybe for our next girl later on." she stated and he nodded, and they both looked at their new child which had black raven hair, like Kagome's, and they had the same faces and laugh. She had InuYasha's ears and golden eyes. They just stared at her and slowly she began to open her eyes and whimper slightly.

"sounds like she's hungry…" Mrs. Higurashi giggled "I'll make up some formula" she walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome…"

"yeah" she said softly, and distracted by watching the baby. Then slowly turned to face him.

"I have to go tell the others your okay and that little Kaede made it." she just nodded. He slowly got up careful not to wake the child and kissed her and Kagome.

"I'll be back soon" he said again and kissed them both once more before he left. And he walked to the well and jumped in.

**~back in the feudal era~**

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled from on top of Kirara. As they landed next to the hanyou as he stood next to the well. The three got off Kirara and approached him.

"how's Kagome?" Shippo asked

"she's fine she just got home last night from the hospital."

"can she walk again?" Miroku asked cutting in before Shippo

"yes, thank the gods" he replied then noticed that they hadn't asked about little Kaede.

They were all talking in unison about how great it will be for her to walk again. And he inurrupted.

"the baby lived" he said softly but enough for them to hear him, "she came home a few hours ago. Sango and Miroku looked happy, as did Shippo.

"aww I'm so happy for you all" Sango said holding back her tears if joy. Miroku stood there and moved his cursed hand to her hind quarters and groped her butt. She stiffened and just as she thought he slowed down on it, it had been 3 days since his last 'travel'. she gripped her Hikaratsu and smashed it into his skull hoping that THIS time he learned his lesson, which he never did.

"what did you name her" Miroku asked as he slowly regained his train of thought. Still dizzy from the blow to the head.

"Kaede, after Lady Kaede" InuYasha stated

"YAY!, I'm going to be a big brother!" Shippo yelled out loudly and hugged Kirara, jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see her"

"you will soon, once she gets a little older and able to handle the well, I'll bring Kagome tomorrow or when she feels strong enough to go on."

"yeah, we NEED to defeat Naraku to complete the jewel." Sango said raising her fist

"keh. I got to go now and check on Kagome. Tell Lady Kaede the news." he yelled from the well, as the blue light shone and sent him to the future to be with his Kagome.

He jumped out of thee well and quickly went into the house where Kagome sat in the living room on the couch holding the sleeping child cradled in her arms. He walked over and sat next to her and was careful not to wake Kaede. He leaned on Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear

"I'm back and the gang wants to see you and Kaede, they were worried and they miss u." he said while lightly stroking Kaede's little hand. She turned and gave InuYasha a kiss and smiled.

"I'll go back tomorrow and meet up with them. I think I'll bring Kaede, she's getting really strong." she said reassuring she is strong enough to fight with some strengthening up by killing smaller demons.

"great, finally we WILL defeat Naraku" InuYasha said slightly shouting and woke the sleeping child. "oops!, sorry" he said in a softer tone and lifting her up and cradling her and she slowly fell asleep with a warm bottle of formula. Kagome pressed her shoulder onto his and drifted in and out of consciousness within the warmth of his body and the soft snores of their child. When Kagome woke it was about 10:00pm and she woke InuYasha and they all went to her room and fell asleep. Everyone was asleep and happy at 10:15pm. Mrs. Higurashi woke up for a glass of water and as she was passing Kagome's room she heard Kaede stirring and went in quietly to get her to go back to sleep. She seen that she had lost her pacifier and gently gave it back to her. And swiftly went on to get a drink of water and headed back to bed but not before looking back in to see that everyone was now asleep. InuYasha and Kagome lay holding each other in her bed and Kaede in the moonlit light of the night, by the window. She silently closed the door and proceeded to her room. As day break started Kaede was the first up as usual, along with InuYasha. He tended to her till Kagome woke, then Mrs. Higurashi soon after. Mrs. Higurashi made breakfast for them and Kagome made formula for Kaede. They packed up what they could and headed out the door to the shrine with InuYasha carrying Kaede and Kagome holding the supplies. Just as they were about to jump into the well, Sota came in and gave them a hug bye. He had been gone for a week and just came back.

"where ya off to sis?, aww she's so cute!" he said tickling Kaede and she started to coo and smile.

"we are just going to say hi to the others and show them Kaede. Then we are coming back to give mom her and head back out in the morning to defeat Naraku."

"oh ok have fun!" he said kissing Kaede on the head and hugging his sister, Kagome, and InuYasha. They turned and jumped in and Sota stood and watched the blue light engulf them to the past. Then he ran in to say hi to his mom. They jumped out of the well and headed to Lady Kaede's hut in search of their comrades.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he rushed to her and hugged her tight as if he'd never seen her for ten years. She dropped the bags and hugged him just as tight. "your back" he said his eyes starting to tear up. She giggled at him and hugged him.

"yes I am Shippo" she giggled again at his loving affection towards her. Just like a young child.

"Lady Kagome" Miroku said running up to her with Sango right behind on Kirara.

"Kagome" Sango said jumping off Kirara as she transformed back and went over to Kagome and hugged her. " how is everything?"

"hey guys, everything is great, I brought Kaede to show you all. InuYasha.." she said and InuYasha walked over to her. He placed Kaede in Kagome's arms and went over to the tree and sat in one of the branches watching the beauty before him making conversation with her friends over their child. He crossed his arms in the normal manner.

"we missed you so much" Miroku said hugging her once more. Kagome handed Kaede to Sango and she stared at her and Miroku admiring her child. She walked over to InuYasha and sat down next to him and held his hand in hers. She watched as Shippo joined in on the party of admirers. They started over to Kagome and InuYasha and handed little Kaede back to them. Sango smiled deeply and looked as if she wanted of her own. She hugged her once more as they stood up and smiled.

"don't worry guys, I'll be back tomorrow, I'll get my mom to take care of Kaede and we WILL find and destroy Naraku once and for all" she said clenching her fists and pounding one in her other hand. "bye you guys see you tomorrow!" she said suddenly happy as before. As she waved back to her friends and she waved back. InuYasha was to stubborn to wave back since he had the duty of carrying the bags this time. They jumped in the well and headed to the old shrine.

"Momma, Sota, Gramps!" she yelled through the house as her and InuYasha walked in.

"your back so soon dear, I expected you and InuYasha to be much longer. You were only gone for about three hours" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"we would've but she started to get a little restless"

"oh will you be going back soon?"

"yeah but we aren't going to bring her until we defeat Naraku"

"oh, ok honey, I'll watch her till you return, when are you heading back"

"tomorrow, thanks mom" she said as she hugged her; and her mom smiled.

"your welcome, are you hungry? InuYasha?"

"Yes I'm starving!" InuYasha stated impatiently, as Kagome just nodded. She carefully got up from the futon careful not to wake Kaede which was in her lap and placed her in her spot, quickly admiring the beautiful sleeping child that lay there on the sofa, 'just like her father' she thought. As she turned around and headed into the kitchen and sat next to InuYasha. He placed his hand on her thigh underneath the table and grabbed her hand. And leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"she's so beautiful" he pushed his chair closer to her.

"yeah" she said in an almost sigh. "just like her father, she gets the good looks" she giggled

Mrs. Higurashi finished preparing the food and gave them all a bowel. They all ate it down quickly especially InuYasha and Kagome.

**~meanwhile~**

Mrs. Higurashi watched little Kaede crawl around while Kagome packed up for tomorrow's long trip to finally defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon No Tama. That night Kagome held Kaede and InuYasha held Kagome, all in Kagome's big soft king sized bed in her neat room. Kagome, for once, was up before InuYasha. She rolled over and faced InuYasha who was holding Kaede in a protective fetal position. She gently shook him and tried not to wake up their child.

"InuYasha….wake up. We have to get an early start" she whispered in his twitching ear to the handsome sleeping hanyou that eventually woke, he nodded silently and carefully lifted his sleeping daughter from the tangles of his robes. He slowly sat her in her crib and covered her up. She stirred slightly and started to snore again. Kagome got dressed quickly and her and InuYasha quietly went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Ramen for InuYasha and cold cereal for Kagome. Her mom came in just as they started to eat.

"good morning, your up awfully early dears" she said through a yawn.

"feh" InuYasha said as he finished gulping down his ramen. And Kagome just nodded as she drunk down the rest of her milk.

"ok mom, we're heading out, Kaede is asleep in her crib"

"ok I'll check on her and have fun"

"thanks mom" Kagome said quietly and planted a kiss on her cheek, and gave her a big hug."

"it's no trouble dear, just kill that demon, Naraku"

"ok, will do" she said strongly and gave a fake salute to her mom and dashed out the door to the well with InuYasha. They jumped in preparing for the defeat of Naraku. On the other side of the well in the feudal era, they were awaited by the demon slayer, Sango, a lecherous monk, Miroku, a young Kitsune, Shippo, and the two tailed cat demon, Kirara, which was the companion of Sango.

"Hey you guys! I missed you all" she said in an almost squeal of happiness while running to them, giving them all hugs.

"So have we Lady Kagome," Miroku said "how's young Kaede?"

"she's great and growing really fast, she's crawling now."

"that's remarkably great" he said while reaching for a feel on the demon slayers butt, but she was further than he realized and toppled over on the ground by tripping over one of his outer robes. Everyone laughed and sango decided not to hit him since he was knocked unconscious by the fall and embarrassment.

"ugh, come on guys stop messing around and lets go, we have to find Naraku and complete the jewel." InuYasha said gruffly like usual. They all nodded and boarded their companions, InuYasha and Kagome, and Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Suddenly Kagome sensed a jewel shard, lots of them.

"InuYasha stop I sense lots of shards"

"where are they, what way?" she paused for a moment before pointing to a headmaster's shrine in a large village. They quickly ran into it and seen a white baboon figure in the corner, glaring at them evilly.

"Naraku" Miroku said as he gained the courage to step forward first clenching his fists tightly. InuYasha was now growling uncontrollably at the figure in the baboon hakima.

"InuYasha…how nice of you to come, with your little friends and…should I say…LOVER…" Naraku said chuckling in a soft evil tone. He pulled off his disguise as he finished the last word. InuYasha unsheathed his tetsuigua.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled sending the powerful beam of light towards Naraku, unfortunately he dodged it and put up a barrier around him. He flew into the sky and landed on the ground outside. Kirara pounced at him and breathed fire on him, but it did not phase him any. She scratched him on the face and shoulder making him cut and he quickly healed himself in a matter of a few seconds, it was as if he couldn't get hurt or injured. He lifted into the air quickly and shot many tentacles in every direction. One hit Sango and Miroku in the legs and arms, but they were still able to fight. Sango stood pulling herself up with her weapon, as soon as she got to her feet she was angry.

"HIKARATSU!" she yelled as she threw the giant boomerang towards Naraku but he managed to stop it and send it flying back at her. She jumped to dodge it but it got her shoulder and she landed on the ground with a deep grunt. She quickly got back to her feet and stood at fighting stance. Miroku jumped in front of her and yelled.

"WIND TUNN-" he was cut off when he noticed the hell wasps that had poisoned him many times before with their toxic venom. InuYasha tried his hardest to hit Naraku with the tetsuigua but he dodged every blow. InuYasha landed on the ground resting on his sword breathing heavily trying to regain his strength and breath before he tried to finish off the evil demon before him. Kagome Shot a sacred arrow when Naraku's attention was fully on the panting hanyou, InuYasha. The arrow hit him and started to purify him but the miasma in his body disintegrated the arrow before it could do any damage. Naraku looked mad and turned towards her and blasted a wave of miasma towards her. InuYasha ran towards her and swooped her up before the miasma got to her. He brought her to a safe spot and sat her down.

"stay here" he said. She nodded and he dashed off.

"damn it Naraku, that was a BIG mistake!" as he pulled out his tetsuigua again from its sheath. He charged at him in full speed. Naraku just gave him an evil chuckle. His eyes got wide and he gasped inside his head. ' his scent is, its….its…changing!' he thought. He stared at him and InuYasha's eyes were starting to turn red as his transformation went from hanyou to youki. InuYasha jumped in the air to Naraku's height and used his wind scar. It got him and Naraku went straight down to the ground, Kagome shot her last arrow which was Kikyo's and it hit him in the back he disintegrated as the arrow purified him. Miroku felt the accursed wind tunnel fade away so he quickly took off the prayer beads and glove and stared at his hand in disbelieve that it was finally over. Sango ran up to Miroku and gave him the biggest and deepest kiss she could, thinking that the 'cursed hand' would stay away from her bottom of course she was wrong. As the young couple relived themselves of the defeat of Naraku. InuYasha and Kagome stood holding each other while they whispered cries of joy, but all of a sudden Kikyo appeared.

"K..Kikyo?" InuYasha stuttered still not letting go of Kagome. He was stunned that she had come. By the look on her face InuYasha knew she knew that him and Kagome were mated. She accepted the fact easily and gave InuYasha a last hug before she left for the heavens. She slowly vanished and he just stood there.

"um…InuYasha?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face, he quickly snapped back into reality. "are you okay?"

"huh?, oh yeah, I'm fine" he said reassuring her with a tight hug and passionate kiss. Then they slowly walked towards the well to check on their beautiful child, Kaede leaving Sango and Miroku behind still at it. InuYasha helped Kagome in and when they were in Kagome's time they played with Kaede who was walking now. The next morning they traveled back to the feudal era as a family, Kaede had on the cutest little red dress. They all held hands and walked to Lady Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, InuYasha what are ye doing here?" Lade Kaede asked.

"we're here to fuse the jewel back together, what else?" InuYasha said in his usual grumpy irritable tone.

"ahh! Kagome must have a lot of concentration to do so"

"I know, can you instruct me?" Kagome asked

"yes my child" Lady Kaede said and motioned for her to sit down in front of her and they began. InuYasha took Little Kaede's hand and walked out with his daughter. He smiled at her as her little uncoordinated legs hobbled her outside. Hours went by as he waited for Kagome to finish, little Kaede was so hyper she completely drained herself of energy and was now laying asleep in InuYasha's lap.

**~meanwhile with Kagome~**

"good Kagome" Lady Kaede said while trying to help Kagome with her concentration. Suddenly a bright pink glow came from Kagome's hands where she held the jewel tightly. In a bright flash she managed to fuse the remaining shards together to complete the jewel.

"Good Kagome ye managed to fuse the jewel back." she was exited but Kagome fainted from exhaustion and was asleep "Kagome are ye okay?" she didn't respond only a soft snore was hear from her. She was out for a whole day. InuYasha and little Kaede stayed with her and so did Lady Kaede.

She stirred slightly and opened her big beautiful brown eyes.

"InuYasha? How long was I asleep?" she yawned.

"about two days" he said hugging her

"mama!" little Kaede yelled as she clumsily ran towards Kagome and hugged her tight. She returned the hug quickly and InuYasha joined in.

"I miss you mama!" the little girl started to cry and Kagome wiped the tears away and hugged her tight.

"InuYasha?"

"hmm?"

"here" she said as she held out the jewel and gently placed it in his hands "make your wish" she smiled and gave him a little kiss. He just looked at her and thought of what he wanted.

"uhm….uh…."he stuttered unsure of what to wish for, he had everything he ever wanted.

"well? Go on!" Kagome sounded eager.

"uh uhm…..ok…." he closed his eyes and made a wish that would forever change everything.

**~To Be Continued~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks people for all of the reviews I just wish I could've gotten more sighs . This story has been up for a couple of months but I only have 4 reviews… I wasn't going to write this but I couldn't keep everyone waiting. **_

_**Previously: "uhm…OK!" he closed his eyes and made the wish he had been waiting for a long time to make…**_

_**Now:**_

_InuYasha closed his eyes and made his wish;_

'_Shikon No Tama, I am ready o wish upon you.' he thought to the jewel_

' _young child you may wish upon me for I see your heart is pure.' it stated softly throughout his mind._

' _Shikon No Tama, my wish is for you to transform my love, my mate, my life, Kagome, into a hanyou like I am, so that we can live together as long as possible, tomorrow is her birthday and when she wakes up she would be hanyou. That is my wish.' he said specifically and softly._

' _your wish has been fulfilled my child and you shall she her change at midnight and she shall be a hanyou as you wished. With this wish you have made from a pure heart indeed I no longer exist.' it said, then vanished in a dim glow of pink energy. Kagome watched the whole thing take place and he slowly opened his eyes and smiled to her. She looked confused and she just hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and they kissed passionately he stood up and walked into Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep and they decided not to wake them so they went into an empty hut a few yards down the road. There they set up Kagome's sleeping bag and made love and held each other throughout the night. He felt her change against his body and watched as her change overwhelmed him. He blinked many times and felt the demonic aura come into her. He held her closer and fell back into a deep slumber. She woke before him and tried to pull herself out of his tight but loving grasp. But she couldn't so she blew into is ears and he opened his eyes. The sunlight shone through the hut's curtain making her hair outlined in a glowing golden trim he stared at her in amazement; her eyes were an amber color like his and had a slight hint of lavender in it, her face flawless and innocent._

"_what is it InuYasha?" she asked not knowing the reason why he was staring at her ._

"_n…nothing," he stuttered his eyes wide and amazed not looking away from her," I…it's…just…that you…"_

"_what's wrong?" she asked worried_

"_your beautiful!" he exclaimed and attacked her making her fall on her back and become smothered in kisses from head to toe. She laughed and returned the kisses that came towards her face. _

"_what's the matter with you InuYasha?" she asked , " your never this passionate ."_

"_look in your mirror" he said with a big grin spread from ear to ear as she walked towards her bag to get out her mirror. Her eye's widened and she was about to scream but he yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME" as he pounced on her. She hugged him so tight it knocked the breath out of him. She stopped hugging him and pulled away slightly to where his hands rested gently on her hips, he just looked at her in confusion._

" _what's wrong ?" he asked her and placed a small kiss on her jaw line._

" _why would you wish on the jewel for me?!" she asked bewildered _

" _because I love you and with me being a half demon and little Kaede a fourth demon then that would mean you would leave us for the heavens before any of us were ready, she would still need you and you know I need you always, so I used the jewel to turn you into a hanyou so we can be together forever." with that said he kissed her again and she kissed back and then they decided to leave and get the others before they thought something was up. So she picked up her bag and found it unexpectantly easy to lift.. She threw it on her back and ran… she found it was also very easy to run as fast as InuYasha without breaking a sweat._

_They soon arrived at Lady Kaede's hut and walked inside, everyone was up and looking at them as they walked in and sat beside each other. _

"_KAGOME!!" the little Kitsune screamed as he attacked her ; "what happened to you? Why do you look like InuYasha?" it was like a never ending trail of questions from Shippo. She just laughed at him and gave him a lollipop. They all laughed and Sango spoke up;_

"_Kagome, may I ask why you're a Hanyou?" everyone nodded in agreement "Oh! Well, InuYasha made a wish for me to become a hanyou like him so we can be together for as long as possible. I think it's the most wonderful thing ever" Kagome answered her words running together with hardly any pause between the words. Everyone stared at InuYasha . He turned around and a light blush stained his face. He stood up and went outside and Miroku followed. Once they were gone Sango scooted closer._

"_so why were you guys gone all night what did you do?" sango asked wiggling her eyebrows. 'god she's been hanging around that lecherous monk to much.' Kagome thought._

"_nothing we just slept, we didn't want to wake everyone up with my return so we found a tree to sleep in for the night. " she lied simply. ' I know good and well that's not all you did Kagome' Sango thought._

"_well what are we going to do today? Because I just feel like being lazy I mean we did kill Naraku and the jewel is forever gone now, so what do you suppose we do, Sango?" _

"_I'm not sure , we could go to a hot spring and bathe we could take the guys too, there are two abandoned huts in two different spots of the springs perfect for us all." she said and Kagome thought it all over and found it a perfect little vacation._

"_sure, lets get the guys" she said eagerly and jumped up and ran outside towards InuYasha; ' is that smell InuYasha? It has to be it sort of smells similar to me' she thought, 'God he smells fantastic and I don't know why but I'm finding myself extremely eager to kiss and love on him, oh god what's wrong with me!' she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts but they stayed and she began feeling funny. She stopped and panted for a minute, Sango ran up and helped her up. _

"_are you alright Kagome?"_

"_yeah I don't know what came over me but I'm fine now, and Sango your scent is different I don't really know but your smell is not like it should be." Kagome asked confused. Sango's eye's went wide and she thought about how she could've smelled different. ' we better get to the springs and fast'_

" _Hey Kagome! Are you alright?" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards her _

"_yeah I'm fine, but Sango smells odd" she stated, he sniffed her and smirked he leaned in towards Kagome's new ears and whispered, _

"_she's pregnant, her smell is sweet and not mild like it should be, she's gonna have a girl, sweet smelling is girls and sour/ sweet is a boy; and Miroku is the dad" he laughed after he finished and Kagome's eyes were wide and she was shocked. She shook out of her daze and asked InuYasha;_

" _Hey InuYasha could we stop by a hot spring that Sango has pointed out, there are two huts and two hot springs and I think it's a great place to rest and relax after our accomplishments on everything here." she gave him a puppy dog look and he melted on it and nodded. The girls jumped and screamed holding each other till Kagome got a funny twisted face and sneezed mid jump and fell on her hand and knees, everyone was holding their sides laughing at what had just happened she ran and hid in a tree, embarrassment set in and she sat there holding her legs up against her chest and buried her face into her knees. She sat their for a few minutes before hearing something in the bushes below her, she looked down to find, none other than InuYasha, as soon as she left he felt guilty and went after her leaving the others behind still laughing. He jumped up on the branch she was on and brought her onto his lap and kissed the nape of her neck. She melted in his embrace and forgot all her embarrassment. He smirked he could smell her eagerness and lust for him and it only got stronger as he kissed her and held her. InuYasha grabbed her up and jumped down the tree. _

"_lets leave Sango and them to get to the springs, Sango knows how to get there, as do I so lets head on out."_

"_alright" she said giving in as he kissed her neck and collar bone. She wasn't used to her new senses but the smell coming from InuYasha was the best she has ever smelt and it smelled of eagerness and it turned her on even more. He could smell her eagerness growing as the got closer and he smirked even more._

_As they got to the hot springs they stripped their clothes off and jumped in one of the spots of the hot springs and hid behind one of the large rocks. She sat on his lap facing him but barely noticed that his member had slid into her through the warm water of the springs. Both didn't seem to mind. The relaxation slowly turned to a romantic and passionate making of love and after they finished Kagome lay half asleep on his chest and he lay rested against a rock and holding her protectively. He heard some noises and popped up quickly._

"_what's the matter InuYasha??"_

"_I hear someone coming" when he said that they quickly grabbed their clothes and took off into the nearest set of bushes and got dressed, when they were fully clothed they went to their hut they chose and set up for the night acting casual. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came in and sat down next to them to eat lunch. _

"_so…" Miroku started, " how long were you here before we arrived?" Sango got an embarrassed face and stared down to hide her blush from the monk. She knew InuYasha and Kagome knew her secret and Miroku was higher on life than ever and wouldn't stop talking. InuYasha and Kagome tried to ignore him the best they could so they stood up and went outside the hut and towards the spring hand in hand._

"_hey Kagome do you want to bathe with me I need to talk to you." Sango said running out of the hut once she reached Kagome. Kagome looked at InuYasha and he nodded. She gently rubbed her hand against his longingly and went behind the seclusion of the big rocks. They undressed and slipped into the hot water and Sango had her head down not knowing where to start; while Kagome sat staring off into space thinking about her true love, InuYasha._

" _Kagome, I uhm…" she started stuck on her words that she had been reciting in her head while she thought. Kagome just looked at her strangely and confused with her head slightly tilted. "I'M LATE FOR MY CYCLE!" Sango blurted out in one long continuous sentence. Kagome gasped in a surprised tone but she wasn't all that surprised anymore._

" _how!! When I was late with my first everyone seemed to know something was up but I'd never guessed you and __him of all people!. But you both do make a great little couple." she smiled at Sango that looked embarrassed with her face as red as InuYasha's hairoi. Kagome smirked at her red face and just looked away thinking about her daughter Kaede that she had left Lady Kaede to look after on their little vacation._

_Kagome placed her hand gently on Sango's shoulder and showed her that it was okay. They finished washing up and got out and got dressed. Sango finished dressing before Kagome and went ahead to her cabin with Miroku waiting in there sprawled out on the bed waiting for her. She hesitated a bit but eventually got in. he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and they both felt a little 'not sleepy' so they quietly kissed passionately and waited till the others were asleep. Once they 'thought' InuYasha and Kagome was asleep they started an erotic night. Their huts were a good distance apart but InuYasha and Kagome could hear them at it like they were on the other side of the wall. _

"_well there goes our sleep InuYasha!" Kagome said angrily sitting up from her position beside her hanyou. He sat up behind her and started to nuzzle her neck and kiss her on the shoulders and jaw line and everyplace between. _

" _lets go out into the hot springs!" he said excitedly but quietly hoping not to disturb the lovers in the hut a couple yards away. She nodded and stood up only to be swiped up and they rushed to the springs and had another lovely night just like their comrades. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11**

**The next morning Kagome woke and found herself sleeping next to her beloved with both of them having nothing on but a blanket. She giggled once she turned to look into his sleeping face. 'its just so peaceful' she thought and lightly kissed him. He smiled in his sleep and pulled her closer by her little waist. She made a little squeak and he just laughed in his sleep and kissed her. She gently pushed him away and started to get up but he held her down. She fell on him and started to laugh, as did he. They realized that their companions were most likely up and on their way to eat breakfast they quickly threw on their clothes and rushed outside to see Sango and Miroku walking towards them hand in hand smiling. Miroku's face looked relieved and Sango's face was lit up and happier than InuYasha and Kagome had ever seen. **

"**hey Sango how was the first night here? I didn't sleep to well last night," Kagome asked **

"**oh it was great! Sorry you couldn't sleep." she answered blushing a deep red while she looked for somewhere to find that was more interesting than her conversation with Kagome. Kagome snickered in her mind. They had no idea how loud they were last night.**

"**oh well its nothing," she said waving it off with a big reassuring smile. **

"**ok then, so how long are we going to be here?" Miroku said and looked toward the girls and InuYasha. InuYasha shrugged and looked at the girls which were thinking on when to get back.**

" **I say the day after tomorrow or tomorrow it depends on you guys," Sango said, " I'm sure little Kaede misses you and InuYasha, Kagome." the happy couple nodded and smiled when they thought of their beautiful daughter that was turning 3 years old in 4 days; so Kagome and InuYasha had to travel through the well to Kagome's era to prepare the party. The rest of their time at the hot springs were spent playing around and splashing and playing water tag which lead to other things following after the game of water tag. **

**As they all started their journey back to Lady Kaede's village. They all felt refreshed and were very happy to have a little vacation with just the two happy couples. As they approached the village little Kaede ran and jumped into Kagome's arms but was almost knocked down so InuYasha held her up from behind her and hugged the two most important women of his life, his daughter and his mate. Miroku stood behind Sango and grabbed her waist and rested his chin lightly on her shoulder smiling at the young and happy family. Kagome and InuYasha stood up from their kneeling position and held their daughter's hands. InuYasha just decided to pick her up and put her on his shoulders. He took off in a slow running pace whit him holding his daughter's arms out like she is flying and they both laughed and had a great time. Kagome and the others just watched as father played with his daughter; the sweet laughter of a young child was the music to Kagome's ears.**

"**Kagome!!" Shippo yelled as he tackled her legs, she laughed and picked him up.**

"**hey Shippo! How was little Kaede?"**

"**she was great and she is learning really fast and a very good playmate!" **

" **well that's great, go tell Lady Kaede that we have returned ok Shippo?"**

"**OK!" and at that Shippo jumped down and dashed into the hut. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all went into the hut and sat down. And about an hour or so later InuYasha and little Kaede came in and sat with the rest. Kagome could tell that their daughter would be more of a daddy's girl. Kagome laughed at the scene in front of her. InuYasha looked up and smiled his trademark smirk. Lady Kaede had made them a special dinner for their return and after they all had filled their stomachs Kagome went outside after making sure her daughter, Kaede, was asleep. She sat on a bench right outside the hut and watched the starlit sky. InuYasha soon after came outside and sat next to her he pulled her close and kissed the nape of her neck. She sighed and put her arm around his waist and laid her head on her shoulder and they held each others hand. As the two lovers sat and watched the sky some one was lurking within the boarder of the forest watching them, plotting of a way to get revenge for the pain they had caused the unknown being.**


	9. 9 an event unbelivable

_Chapter 12_

Previously:

As the two lovers sat and watched the sky, someone was lurking within the boarder of the forest watching them, plotting of a way to get revenge for the pain they had caused the unknown being.

NOW:

It was morning, and InuYasha and Kagome had just returned from Kagome's time to drop of their daughter with Kagome's mother. As the mated couple was walking towards Kaede's hut; Kagome was lagging behind and InuYasha was up ahead slightly, she got really dizzy and collapsed on the ground, InuYasha turned around quickly and seen her on the ground he picked her up carefully and swiftly ran into Kaede's hut where everyone was awaiting them.

"InuYasha what has happened to Kagome?" Lady Kaede asked

"We were on our way here and she just collapsed, just help her." InuYasha said worriedly and gruffly. She just nodded and focused more on Kagome than everyone else.

"InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, could ye wait outside for a moment? I need to inspect Lady Kagome." They all nodded and obeyed her orders in respect for Kagome to heal. As Kaede inspected her she found nothing that would cause her to just collapse all of a sudden. She looked at Kagome's face and seen her face pale quickly. Kagome shot up and had her eyes locked on the floor; not blinking, her face pale as a corpse and eyes blood shot.

"Kagome?" Lady Kaede just stared at her in shock. InuYasha was right outside the door when he heard Kaede gasp and something get knocked over. He ran inside to see Kagome sitting up in a hunch and Kaede looking at her in a shocked face, sweating. He quickly ran over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder; his eyes shot open and he froze hand still on her shoulder and he too was under the same trance as Kagome. Kaede quickly recovered from the shock of Kagome's sudden happening. She looked over and seen InuYasha look the same way as Kagome and they finally got the color back into their faces and their eyes were back to their original color. InuYasha blinked and laid Kagome back down. And stood up and walked outside. Kaede was very confused on what had just happened. She slowly got up and walked outside in a daze.

'Something is very odd about Kagome's condition and what had happened to InuYasha' she thought.

"Lady Kaede how is Kagome?" Sango said while walking towards her

"Well child I do not know what is wrong with her, but keep an eye on InuYasha will you? Something happened in there and I'm very worried about it." Kaede said, Sango just nodded and walked off to ask Miroku to keep an eye on him when she isn't around. Sango walked into the hut to see Kagome laying there, her face was horrible pale and her eyes were wide open and staring at her in a trance. In a matter of seconds Sango was on the floor coughing up blood and she had no idea why, Miroku walked in to the hut and seen Sango laying there coughing up blood, he rushed over to her and placed her head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair and wiped off the blood from her face, she fell asleep and he stayed with her making sure she was alright. He looked over towards Kagome and seen her eyes pinned on him as if she was in a trance he looked from Kagome towards Sango and back again and knew it had to be Kagome doing this. He Yelled for InuYasha and he did not come he yelled again and InuYasha finally came and his eyes looked just like Kagome's, InuYasha's gaze sent Miroku to the floor in a type of seizure. Then Sango woke up and was fine, and Miroku came out of his seizure and was perfectly fine, InuYasha followed soon after then it was just Kagome still unconscious InuYasha's eyes fell guilty and he looked over her body. She started to stir and her big brown eyes fluttered open as if she was in a deep sleep. She sat up and stretched and walked towards InuYasha and hugged him tight he hugged her back and Sango and Miroku just watched while they held each other.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" InuYasha asked lovingly.

"Fine, I remember I felt dizzy and then everything blacked out." She said in a confused way. He hugged her tight. "What happened to me? And why is there blood on the floor?" she asked

"It's Sango's blood, I found her on the floor coughing up blood now she's fine as if nothing had happened" Miroku said standing up from his position next to Sango, she only nodded her head, due to the fact that she didn't remember anything either.

"yeah the only thing I remember was that I came in after I heard something break when Kaede told us to leave and I seen you, Kagome, sitting up looking at the floor in some weird type of trance and Kaede was pale and shaking. And all I remember from then on was I touched Kagome's shoulder to get her to lie down but then everything went blank from there." InuYasha remembered.

"Yeah! I also remember blacking out for a few seconds but I have no idea why." Miroku started, "then you, Kagome, went towards InuYasha in a trance." He finished

Everyone looked frightened at what had happened and wandered what was going on. Suddenly a thick mist covered their way and everyone started coughing and choking, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and put his sleeve around Kagome's mouth and his other one around his mouth so they wouldn't choke, Sango put on her gas mask and Miroku used his sleeve. They all ran outside to avoid the mist but it was just as thick there. They all ran towards the well and jumped through, knowing that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara couldn't pass, but it was a good place for them to hide away from the mist. As soon as they all jumped through the well everyone passed through it. Not knowing how that happened and how long they would be able to stay here. Kagome and InuYasha jumped out of the well in Kagome's time and was about to jump back in for the others but looked down and seen them all waving at them. Kagome and InuYasha helped them up and they all looked amazed.

"This way guys!" Kagome screamed at them and they all ran towards the way she pointed.

"Mom, Sota, Gramps, I'm home!!"

"Your home early dear." Mrs. Higurashi said as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands, she stopped walking and looked at the houseful of strangers, "who are these people dear?" she asked

"oh sorry mom I forgot to tell you; somehow the well let them pass and they came here and we aren't sure how long they are able to stay but they really would like to see around here." She smiled.

"Hello I'm Sango, and this is my companion, Kirara." Sango introduced and bowed in respect

"I am Miroku, a monk" he stated bowing, and smiling perversely, of course Sango hit him. And Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and jumped onto her mother and hugged her.

"I'm Shippo!" he said.

"I always wanted to know where Lady Kagome got her looks from, now I know." Miroku gestured. Sango, once more, slapped him but this time knocking him unconscious. InuYasha Picked him up and threw him on the futon. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So guys are you hungry, sleepy, what? Feel free to make yourself feel at home!" Kagome said excited.

"Hey Kagome can I see your room? I've always tried to imagine what it would look like but I'm not very good at that." Sango said

"Sure Sango follow me!"She said and started towards her room, "yes you too Shippo, you can come if you'd like to InuYasha." She finished. And they all followed her to her room, they all sat on her bed while InuYasha sat on her desk chair and she sat on the desk beside him.

"WOW KAGOME!! Your room is wonderful, but a little too much pink don't you think?" Shippo asked, she giggled at his innocence.

"Yeah, I'm going to repaint it soon but I don't know when and what color." She laughed and InuYasha pulled her onto his lap and placed his arms around her waist. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go, all her moving around made him hard and arouse by her scent he gave off a silent growl that only Kagome heard. He buried his face in her back and she stopped struggling and moved his hands. Shippo and Sango could only watch the scene take place in front of them.

"I'll be right back Sango." Kagome said stepping outside her door and ran to the bathroom. InuYasha waited a few minutes and left after her but mad up a lie;

"I'm going to find the cat" he said to the two people sitting on Kagome's bed with a very confused faces.

"Sango what just happened?" asked the little Kitsune, Shippo.

"I… I'm not sure Shippo" she stuttered and petted him on his head.

They soon left the room and found Miroku still passed out on the floor with a new welt on his head. They just shook their heads and headed towards the kitchen where they found Kagome's mother. She was smiling and humming a tune while washing dishes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Higurashi have you seen Kagome or InuYasha anywhere?" Sango asked very politely.

"No I'm afraid I haven't seen her since she showed you and Shippo her room, and I thought I seen InuYasha go outside towards the tree. Why what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing it's just we were wandering where they went since they left Kagome's room a few minutes apart." At that Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened

"Well you must find them, quickly!" she said hastily and shooed them out to find them. As they went outside the seen the tree and they ran towards it. They reached the base of the tree and looked deep within its broad branches. Miroku came out and stood with them looking up, he was confused but figured that they must have been looking for InuYasha. He turned his head to look at Sango but right when he did, he only seen her face turn towards him in a flash before a warm thick creamy substance fell on his head and onto his face. Sango and Shippo fell to the ground laughing; when they did finally get up and look at him they knew what it was and started gagging. Shippo ran into the house and got Mrs. Higurashi and he told her what happened so she brought out a towel. When she came out she started laughing and Kagome was very oblivious on what had just happen and she heard laughing outside so she followed the sounds. When she came out she seen Miroku covered in cum from InuYasha she started laughing and he pouted. InuYasha jumped down and stood next to Kagome and placed his arm around her waist. But soon took it off and she seen he was laughing so hard and rolling around on the ground holding his sides. His laughter must have been contagious because next thing Miroku knew everyone was rolling on the ground and holding their sides. Mrs. Higurashi stood and wiped her eyes from the tears she had been forming while laughing, and handed him the towel he quickly wiped off what he could but hardly any of it would come out which everyone laughed harder at.

"Kagome where is the nearest hot spring? I need to clean up." he asked

"Uhm…there aren't any hot springs but we do have a shower, but you might not like it any."

"It doesn't matter I must get this out." She sighed and showed him towards the bathroom knowing the torcher he'll have of this contraption. She took him into the room and started the water for him she asked him if the water was hot enough for him and he felt it and nodded, she pulled the shower button to turn it on and he jumped.

"Just once you get undressed sit your clothes outside the door so I can wash them, I'll sit more clothes out for you to wear till yours are finished. Also here's a towel to wrap up in after you're done. Just don't walk out in only this." She handed him the towel and stepped outside and walked towards the kitchen where everyone was eating ramen. She sat next to InuYasha and he leaned over and whispered in her ear and when he said it, it was so seductively to her she became aroused ad nodded her head. He could smell her arousal and smirked silently. Tonight would be the night they would remember forever.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness or Misery?

Chapter 13: happiness or misery

Chapter 13: happiness or misery?

**Previously: **_Miroku had just gotten covered in InuYasha 'stuff' and started to take a shower. And InuYasha had whispered something into Kagome's ear to arouse her._

**Now: **

Miroku got undressed quickly and sat his clothes outside the door. He quickly stepped into the 'contraption' that Kagome had called a Shower, he faced the running water and scrubbed his face off to clean it of the 'mess' that had been there for a good twenty minutes or so. As he finished his shower he turned it off the way Kagome had shown him and grabbed a towel from where she had pointed to. He dried off and peeked outside the door for his change of clothes. He put on a dark purple polo shirt and baggy bleached jeans. He left his hair down and combed through it. He walked downstairs into the kitchen; he stole a glance towards Sango and smirked. She stared at him in awe from his appearance Kagome seen Sango was in a daze so she snapped her fingers in Sango's face. She quickly snapped out of her daze and looked down blushing furiously; to make matters worse he sat down next to her. She didn't look at him and they both knew why. After an awkward silence Miroku broke it.

"Lady Kagome, that 'shower', as you call it, was most enjoyable and relaxing." He smiled.

"I see you also used my little brother, Sota's, wash also, because I can smell it!" she laughed and took a sip of tea. InuYasha placed his kimono sleeve in front of his nose and Kagome just used her hands at Miroku's strong odor from the wash. The hanyou couple went outside to relive their noses from the strong scent.

"Man he stinks!" InuYasha exclaimed

"Yeah, I can still smell it!" Kagome said while fanning her nose lightly.

InuYasha grabbed her by her waist and nuzzled the nape of her neck as she relaxed in his musky scent; they just stood there in each other's arms. Little Kaede opened Kagome's window rubbed her eyes with her little balled up fists.

"Mommy, Daddy come here please?" she asked in a sleepy tone. They looked up at their daughter as she opened the window; as she finished her little sentence; Kagome and InuYasha were on the roof next to the window.

"What is it sweetheart?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone as InuYasha picked her up and placed her on his knees.

"Momma I had a bad dream," the young girl said as she snuggled into the warmth of her father, InuYasha.

"Aww sweetheart it's alright. Are you hungry?" Kagome said and the young girl nodded. InuYasha jumped down with Kaede in his arms with Kagome in tow. They walked in the door and sat Kaede on the sofa, Kagome turned on the T.V. for her then walked into the kitchen with InuYasha on her trail. She started to make ramen for everyone. Ten minutes later everyone was chowing down on Kagome's 'Ninja' food. Kaede finished just as fast as InuYasha, and as soon as Shippo finished his ramen he and Kaede went out to play in the courtyard.

**Back in the dining room**

The young people conversed about childhood memories when they heard an ear piercing scream come from the God tree.

"Kaede!!!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled in unison and dashed outside worried for their daughter. They reached where her scent last and found Shippo was laying there unconscious and bleeding profusely. No trace of Kaede was found or smelt by InuYasha or the others. Kagome pressed her back against the tree and slid down in shock, she was frozen stiff and she could see her daughter tied up and gagged in a dark room with a blind fold. The vision left as suddenly as it had come once she came to, she started crying hysterically. InuYasha ran up to her and comforted her the best he could, she started to collapse but he caught her.

"What happened Kagome?" Miroku called out not knowing the reason of her sudden hysterics.

**With Kaede**

She tried to scream but it was muffled; hot tears traveled her face but to only be absorbed by the cloth the person used as a gag object. It was apparent to her that she wasn't going to be let go soon. She just thought of the good times till she was let go; that is IF she was let go.

**In the courtyard**

InuYasha held Kagome on the ground against the tree rocking her. Sango, Miroku, and the injured but healing Shippo sat in front of them and watched while Kagome calmed.

"I seen Kaede tied up…gagged…and blindfolded in a dark room." She struggled to say before burying her face into InuYasha's kimono she stroked her hair lightly and snuggled her in his lap. She eventually fell asleep a couple minutes later. InuYasha picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room to rest.

**Three hours later**

Kagome awoke and thought of what had happened as just a dream. She soon realize it wasn't once she looked at the crib and found it empty. She started to cry again but stopped once she seen something hidden underneath a small pillow in the crib, she grabbed it and it was a note it read:

Kagome,

I know you found this not so I will tell you why this note is here;

I am the one who has your daughter; she is unharmed for the time being. I recommend you and your friends hurry. She only has till sunset on the 4th day.

TIME'S A TICKING!

Love,

X


	11. Chapter 11 is time enough?

Chapter 14: The Search Begins

Previously: Kaede had disappeared and Kagome had a vision of seeing her daughter tied up and gagged in a dark room. Once she awoke from her rest she found a note underneath a pillow in Kaede's crib…

NOW:

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome cried out; in a matter of seconds he was in the doorway of her room. She sat on her bed holding the note. He walked in and sat next to her and placed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What's that?" he said softly and gently took it from her, she let him take it. He read it carefully, his eyes widened and he looked at her tearful eyes, his also on the verge of letting tears fall. He grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug. As he cried softly into her shoulder, she rubbed his back lovingly as she thought of not getting to her daughter in time. InuYasha finished his sobbing and pulled off of her shoulder and sniffed a couple times and wiped his eyes. He stroked her cheek, got up and walked out of the room. Sango came in a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"InuYasha told us what happened. We WILL find her before four days are up!" Sango protested and Kagome just nodded. "Let's go downstairs." Sango added and grabbed Kagome's wrist and helped her up and they both walked downstairs. The note lay alone and exposed on her bed. Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

"Kagome what are you going to do, I mean, you don't know who it is or where they are , you never know she could've been taken back into the feudal era somehow." Sango asked while stroking Kirara and sitting awfully close to Miroku, she seemed to love Miroku's new scent. As everyone talked and planned on getting back Kaede, the unknown person who left the note came back but this time he left a surprise on Kagome's bed that would seriously traumatize her…

"It's getting late guys we better get to bed." Kagome said through a yawn, "Miroku you can sleep in gramp's room; Shippo, Kirara, and Sango you all can sleep in Sota's room." She said and pointed to the rooms as she said them." Oh Sota and gramps are out of town for two weeks so you can sleep there till we have to go back to the feudal era." Kagome said in remembrance. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him to her room where she wanted to sleep; all her worry has exhausted her terribly. She reached for the doorknob then stopped suddenly knowing the scent coming from in her room.

"InuYasha do you smell that?" she asked

"Yeah…it smells…like…blood…"he stopped mid-sentence and gasped, "KAEDE!" at that he barged through the door the smell was devastating and sickening. Kagome stood there in shock, trembling; she collapsed screaming hysterically at the site before her lying on her bed. InuYasha ran over to her and held her not taking his eyes off the little girl on the bed covered in blood. Tears stung in his eyes as he watched the little girl lay motionless and breathless. His face lost all its color and his eyes couldn't watch anymore he held Kagome tighter and carried her outside the door.

"What! What happened, what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked worried as she ran out of the room and kneeled down beside her and InuYasha. She placed her hand on each of them with sorrowful eyes. InuYasha looked up towards her with his amber eyes all red and sad just the site of him almost made Sango cry.

"Look on her bed!" was all he said before turning his head to Kagome's and started crying again. Sango got up and opened the door. She gasped and threw her hand to her mouth and turned suddenly to the weeping couple on the floor with tears running down her face. Miroku knew it must have been bad for all three of them to cry in such a manner, he stood from his place next to the hanyou couple and looked inside; he shut his eyes tightly and closed the door. InuYasha had calmed down and just held Kagome in his lap rocking side to side; she calmed down a bit still sniffling every now and then. She thought about the note as her blood began to boil she jumped out of InuYasha's lap and ran outside,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!? YOU LIED TO US, YOU SAID SHE WASN'T HURT; YOU BASTARD!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs towards the city with tears falling uncontrollably. She did not notice the figure walking up the stairs towards her shrine.

"Hey Kagome, who lied what are you talking about?" Hojo asked "how's your memory loss?" he added.

"Oh hi Hojo, I'm doing okay I guess, it just seems I'm going nuts." She laughed then it hit her;

'That scent, that smell I know it anywhere!'

"That's great!" he said zoning out after she said 'I'm good'

"Yeahyeah" she said not caring what he said, "can you excuse me for a second? Thanks" and she rushed off before he could answer. She ran up to her living room door and screamed;

"INUYASHA!" she yelled and he came running down

"Wha—!" he managed to say before she cut him off.

"Could you do me a favor and sniff out Hojo?" she smiled and dragged him out there before he could protest. InuYasha stood there looking at Hojo up and down, examining him; as Hojo moved towards Kagome to give her the basket he carried of health remedies. As Hojo passed InuYasha he smelt the same scent Kagome had, he growled and cracked his knuckles into a fist. He pulled Kagome by the waist closer to him and whispered into her ear,

"That's him he has Kaede her scent is all over him, it was just an allusion in your room but it was her blood." Her eyes were full of shock at the news but had her suspicions,

"Hojo couldn't have!" she whispered back. InuYasha heard Hojo moving behind him and turned around to face him Hojo stopped and rubbed the back of his head and snickered lightly. Then just stood there slumped against the shrine columns watching Kagome with loving eyes until he seen something that made his blood boil. She kissed InuYasha, not just any kiss a romantic and passionate kiss that Hojo wished he and Kagome would share. Hojo stood up and threw the basket down and ran down the shrine stairs.

"I'll follow him you stay here and tell the others." InuYasha said and gave her a quick kiss then left. He leapt from building to building as he followed Hojo to where he was going.

**With Kaede**

Hojo slammed the door shut and Kaede jumped and knew he was angry from the force he used to close the door. She shook in fear as his footsteps got closer towards her. She moved her head violently to each side. The footsteps stopped behind her; his presence lingered over her little shaking body. He reached a hand around and grabbed her neck, he yanked her head upwards facing him. He reached behind him and grabbed a knife. He smirked as he studied the sharpness of the blade and brought it down towards the young, oblivious and terrified young girl…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: what will Hojo do? Will InuYasha make it in time to find Kaede and rescue her?**

The answer in Chapter 15


	12. Chapter 12 death or survival?

Previously:

'That scent' both Kagome and InuYasha had noticed on Hojo. Hojo had gotten outraged when he witnessed Kagome and InuYasha kiss; he stormed off. Hojo grabbed a knife and brought it towards young Kaede…

Now:

Hojo brought the knife towards the crook of Kaede's arm. The blade used slight pressure to cut open the soft flesh; her arm began to bleed from the major artery in her arm. Kaede screamed from the pain the blade caused her and tears flooded her face. Hojo gathered the blood in a bottle and placed it on a table with other bottles of blood he had taken from her the past couple of days. He had drained her tiny body of so much blood already every little drop more he took from her she got even paler and sick. 'Daddy, mommy, where are you? Please hurry' she pleaded towards the ceiling hoping it will send them her message. She dropped her head and blacked out.

With InuYasha:

"Damn it! Where'd he go?!" InuYasha said to himself as he jumped to the streets and sniffed around. He finally caught a scent and it was somewhat strong he followed the sickening smell until he reached a large metal door he closed his eyes and grabbed the handle.

Behind the door:

Hojo felt a presence at the door and quickly hid the bottles of blood and untied Kaede and threw her on a rugged old cot with an old blanket. Hojo slowly made his way towards the door but didn't make it half way there before InuYasha busted the door down. His eyes were glowing red in anger; he rushed in and Hojo just stood there shocked on what to do. InuYasha snapped his head towards him and Hojo fell. InuYasha quickly walked over to him and picked him up by the collar.

"Where is she you bastard!!!" InuYasha screamed at him his voice growing in anger. Kaede slowly came to and whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"Daddy?" she said in a faint whisper as she tried to walk towards him. Her legs couldn't hold her and she fell onto the ground. He dropped Hojo on the cold cement floor and stared in horror at the condition Kaede was in. InuYasha Ran over to her and placed her on the cot she was once on. He ran over to Hojo who was coming to from the blow to the head; InuYasha kicked Hojo in the side and in the face multiple times. After InuYasha was satisfied from the injuries he had caused he gently picked up Kaede and rushed out the door towards the shrine. He felt her breathing and heartbeat starting to slow so he rushed his speed. As he reached the shrine he ran to the door,

"KAGOME!!!" he yelled and she was there in a minute she didn't say anything but she seen Kaede in InuYasha's arms and rushed back in to get the phone, she dialed 911 and ran out to the gate to wait for the ambulance. They arrived in a matter of minutes and it didn't take any time for InuYasha and Kagome to jump in the back and rush off to the hospital. InuYasha's ears rung and trembled at the loud sound but he ignored it and thought of Kaede. Her breathing was hardly noticeable and her heartbeat was struggling to pump what blood she had through her body to keep it alive. The medics hooked her up to IVs and tubes to help her. The family held each other's hands on the way to the hospital. Kagome looked at the monitors and seen her daughter's vitals drop. Tears stung in her eyes as did InuYasha's as they looked at their pale daughter. Her lips were bluish and her skin had a grey tint to it…


	13. Chapter 13

Previously: InuYasha had rescued Kaede but she was terribly sick and pale. Kagome called 911 and they rushed to the hospital; Kagome seen Kaede's vitals drop quickly on the monitors, tears stung in her eyes, as well as InuYasha's.

Now: the medics rushed to raise her vitals, Kaede's breathing had stopped and the medics placed a breathing tube down her throat to help her. Her vitals stabilized at a quick but normal pace. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and InuYasha squeezed her hand. It seemed like hours on the ride to the hospital; they soon arrived and Kaede was rushed into the emergency room.

"Doctor, she has lost a lot of blood!" yelled a nurse

"Are you two the parents?" he asked politely and InuYasha just nodded as he held Kagome, "what blood type is she?"

"we aren't sure" Kagome said softly and sadly

"Alright, just give her 500ccs of type O, nurse."

"Yes"

InuYasha and Kagome just stood there holding each other while watching them take care of their daughter. 'Come on Kaede please pull through, your stronger than that to just give up.' Kagome thought. InuYasha squeezed Kagome into his body tighter to reassure her that Kaede will pull through. After the doctors and nurses had cleaned up her wounds and stabilized her they left. Kagome and InuYasha sat in the little chairs beside her bed. Kagome rubbed the bangs out of Kaede's eyes as she lay asleep on the bed. InuYasha cuddled her from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder watching her and Kaede. Kagome turned around slightly and gave him a gentle kiss. They sat back down in the little chairs and continued to hold each other's hands.

"InuYasha-"

"hmm?"

"thank you."

"yeah I'm glad I found her in time," he said softly and very depressed like. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"at least she's safe now, what happened with Hojo?"

" I beat him up pretty bad, he probably didn't make it. My demon kicked in and took over." He said lightly. Kagome pushed his bangs out of his face, he looked at her with eyes slightly puffy and glazed over.

"InuYasha?" she asked confused of why h was acting the way he was. He jumped up and rushed towards the door, snarling and growling.

"SIT!!" yelled Kagome and InuYasha slammed to the ground.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked confused. He looked at her with eyes glistening with moisture. His eyes held pain as he watched her, he still sat on the floor ext to the door, and Kagome slowly walked over to him and helped him stand.

"Thanks…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

"Alright but just be careful, okay?"

"Alright" at that he walked out of the hospital.

At the SHRINE:

"Where are Kagome and InuYasha?" Sango asked Miroku, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, I think he might have found Kaede. I heard someone scream for Kagome earlier. I think it was InuYasha," he answered.

As soon as Miroku finished his sentence, they heard the front door close. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped up and rushed to see who it was. Sure enough, it was InuYasha.

"Thank goodness you're back. Did you find Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, she's in the hospital. Kagome's there with her. Follow me. I'll take you there!" he said lightly and started off across the courtyard towards the stairs of the shrine. Sango walked next to Miroku with Kirara in hand and Shippo atop his shoulder. InuYasha said nothing, as did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. After walking an easy 2-3 miles, they reached the hospital. InuYasha led the way to the room which held his only daughter, Kaede. They walked in and seen Kagome asleep, her chair pulled close to the bed. She stayed sitting, but had her head rested upon the side of the bed, while holding Kaede's hand. InuYasha walked over and picked her up gently and placed her on the sofa and covered her in his top robe. She immediately snuggled into it.

Shippo jumped onto Kaede's bed and moved a strand of hair from her face. Sango and Miroku walked over to Shippo and watched sadly at Kaede's condition. She was still deathly pale, but her colour had come back slightly.

Sango's heart broke when she saw Shippo start shaking and sobbing. She placed a light hand on his little shoulder.

"It's all my fault Sango. I couldn't help her," Shippo said while turning toward her.

"Oh Shippo, you're just a child. A strong one at that, but still. You tried," Sango said softly. She turned to Miroku. He stood frozen in a cold sweat.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, worried. He shook his head clear and looked at Sango.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said reassuring with a faint smile.

InuYasha walked over to Kaede and moved Shippo to the floor. He brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. He pulled away slowly and looked at her face. Her eyes slowly opened trying to avoid the bright lights of the room. After her eyes were fully open and aware, she looked frantically at her surroundings. Her heart rate went up and the nurse came rushing in. Kaede started to reach for the tube down her throat, but the nurse pushed her hand back towards the bed.

"Take it out!" InuYasha ordered the nurse.

"Excuse me?" she sassed.

"You heard me. Take the tube out!" he raised his voice.

"Okay. Just let me grab the doctor." She rushed out the door.

"InuYasha? What's going o-Kaede! You're awake," Kagome said as she rushed up to the bed. "How?" She looked at everyone around the room. Sango pointed at InuYasha, as did Miroku and Shippo. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she looked at him. She mouthed the word 'how' to him. He caught it and walked over to her.


	14. Chapter 14

She embraced him. He answered in a whisper,

"The Demon's Kiss." His hot breath tickled her ear and sent warm chills down her spine. He continued to whisper, "it only works in desperate situations, like Kaede, the kiss to her forehead called forth her demon blood and sped up her recovery until she becomes conscious again." Kagome stared at him in shock and pure amazement, after a couple seconds she planted a powerful but gentle and passionate kiss on him; of course, he returned it immediately. After the kiss was over for the need of air, Kagome turned toward Sango and quickly noticed her enlarged stomach.

"WOW, Sango, when did you get so big?!" Kagome asked, amazed that she had not noticed it earlier. Sango laughed but answered her question.

"ha ha, Kagome, I guess I had just recently began to show; I think it has been around two or three months since I found out I was with child.

"Oh well, I guess I overlooked it." Kagome laughed lightly. The doctor came rushing in with nurse on his trail pushing a little table with surgery utensils on it. He started to prepare Kaede to get the tube out.

"Ok Kaede, on the count of three I want you to give me a big cough, Okay?" she nodded, "one…two……three COUGH!" she coughed and the tube was removed.

"Mommy, daddy." She said weakly InuYasha noticed that her voice sounded stronger then when he had first found her. The whole group rushed to her bedside and hugged her all at once and they all laughed.

"Kaede, honey, you need to rest up. The faster you recover the sooner we can get home" Kagome said tucking her in.

"okay mommy" the young child yawned and snuggled into her blankets. Kagome made her way to InuYasha's lap and climbed on. She snuggled into him and fell asleep in a few seconds, dreaming of the day Kaede will be released as a healthy child; all thanks to InuYasha, her love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17: A Happy Family Once More

Previously: Kaede had awakened in the hospital thanks to InuYasha's 'Demon Kiss' that happened to save her and heal her faster.

Now: Kaede was released from the hospital three days later, and now she was running around and playing with Shippo, who was now mid-thigh high to Kagome. InuYasha held Kagome protectively from behind in a gentle but loving embrace as they watched the children play in the courtyard. Kagome noticed the kids yawn.

"Looks like you are both sleepy. How's about going inside and taking a nap, right after we get you something to eat." Kagome giggled

"Okay" they both said with another yawn and walked inside. Kagome gave them both juices in a Sippy cups and carried Kaede to her bed. Shippo settled in next to Kaede upon Kagome's bed; Kagome cracked the door and went downstairs and turned on the T.V. monitor they had installed so she can keep an eye on them. She prepared to make Ramen for everyone, but InuYasha came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the nape of her neck. She giggled as his claws ran up her sides making a sudden chill run through her body. He spun her around and grabbed her wrists.

"Inu-" she started before be cut her off with a deep and passionate kiss. He ran his claws once more along her sides making her shiver, not stopping the endless flow of little kisses on her.

"Inu *kiss* Yasha *kiss* not *kiss* now *kiss, kiss*" she said through kisses he just ignored her, she gently pushed him away; he growled a little but obliged.

"Have you seen Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"No" he said simply, still holding her lovingly

"Can you go find them please? The Ramen is almost finished."

"Sure." He said in a long sigh, and then left Kagome to finish the Ramen.

InuYasha made his way upstairs and to Sota's rom. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door far enough to see if they were in there. His eyes widened he stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs holding his no scarred eyes. Kagome ran in to help him.

"What happened?" she asked, then giggled, "And you call ME clumsy." InuYasha had kept mumbling something that Kagome couldn't quite understand.

"What?" Kagome asked confused, she lowered her ear closer.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew…" InuYasha repeated over and over again.

"What's Ew?" she asked, "InuYasha?"

"Sango…Miroku…" he said then gestured his hands as a circle in one hand and his finger going in and out of the circle. Kagome caught on quickly.

"Oh ok" she started laughing. Sango and Miroku came down the stairs and looked at InuYasha on the floor and Kagome next to him laughing. They were confused.

"What's going on Kagome? And what was that loud thumping noise?" Sango asked as innocently as she could.

"oh it's nothing, just clumsy InuYasha tripped and fell down the stairs" they all giggled, InuYasha started to give her a glare but just started laughing too. Kagome brushed his bangs back with her hand and stood up with him.

"Ramen is ready whose hungry?" without an answer she went to the kitchen. Everyone soon followed, as they ate everyone kept glancing at the monitor to check on the sleeping children. About ten minutes later everyone was finished eating. Kagome glanced at the monitor and found Kaede restless and Shippo trying to calm her. Kagome got up and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"I'm going to see what's wrong with Kaede, she's very restless."

"Okay"

Kagome ascended the stairs hastily and opened the door all the way. She sat at the edge of her bed and rubbed Kaede's back tenderly.

"Kaede, wake up, what's wrong... Kaede?" Kagome said softly, in a motherly tone. Kaede just whimpered. Kagome shook Kaede gently and she woke up. Tears visible, in her dark amber eyes. Kaede jumped into Kagome's arms and started crying. Kagome rocked her and calmed her down.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"He's dead…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been sick and having to deal with lots of things during the x-mas time. Ok now to start the story… **

**Chapter 18~**

**Previously: **"Mommy…he's dead" Kaede said

**Now: "**Who is dead sweetheart?" Kagome asked

"The bad man, that hurt me, Daddy killed him" Kagome froze at her daughter's words. 'Hojo is dead?' she kept asking herself.

"Where did you hear that? How did you find out?"

"I seen his picture, when grandpa was reading it."

"Do you know where he put the paper?" Kaede crawled down off of Kagome's lap and went to her toy chest, she opened the lid and on top of all her little toys was the paper, she lifted it carefully and gave it to Kagome, Her eyes widened as she read the Headline news:

~ Honor Student, Hojo Najiri, found DEAD!!~

A passing pedestrian had been walking and happened

To find Hojo's body laying in a ditch beside an abandoned

Storage garage. Forensics say he was badly beaten up by the

Fall. Police do not expect this to be a homicide. There are

No witnesses or suspects at this time. The funeral will be held

On Friday November 12th at 10:30am………

Kagome couldn't read anymore she was speechless. She focused her eyes on the picture, not saying a word. She was suddenly forced out of her trance by the phone ringing, Kagome got up and answered it;

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome"

"Oh hi Eri How are you?"

"Not so good, did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah. Oh! Hold on a sec I have another call"

"alright"

"Hello?"

"Oh My Gosh Kagome did you hear what happened to Hojo?!" Yuka said in hysterics.

"yeah I can't believe it…*sigh* one sec I have a call coming in"

"ok"

"*sigh* Hello?"

"Hi Kagome-'' Ayami started before Kagome interrupted

"Let me guess, you're going to ask if I've heard what happened?"

"no; but since you brought it up, what happened?"

"oh, I thought you would've heard"

"nope now tell me what happened" her patience was about to give way.

"Hojo's dead" Kagome said. Ayami gasped and started to sob

"d-dead?"

"yeah"

"how?"

"well I have the paper here, why don't you come over?"

"Sure sounds great, I'll get Yuka and Eri to come too."

"ok, see you soon" at that Kagome hung up the phone forgetting about the weeping and sobbing Yuka and Eri on the other end. She started thinking to herself; 'oh no!, they will be here in about ten minutes and I forgot about everyone!!!'

"InuYasha, Kaede, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo Come here QUICK!!!" Kagome yelled and they were all lined up in front of her very confused.

"What's going on Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Ayami, Yuka, and Eri are coming over. They'll be here in about ten minutes, InuYasha, get your hat or bandana on and put something on Kaede. Sango my clothes should fit you, so find something to wear quickly and fix Kirara to where her two tails aren't showing"

"Ok!" Sango said and rushed into Kagome's room.

"Miroku, you put on the purple shirt and jeans you had on the other day and hide your staff"

"right!" he nodded and rushed out

"Shippo, can you use your fox magic to hide your tail and fangs?"

"I can try…FOX MAGIC *pop*" Shippo looked at Kagome, "Did it work?"

"Yeah, how long can you stay like that?"

"I don't know, I've not tried this trick before."

"Okay then, put a blanket around you and act like your sick and stay sitting down or in Miroku, or my arms okay?"

"Got it!"

"Okay"

"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled half naked from Kagome's room, Kagome darted up the stairs and entered her room.

"Yeah?"

"I need help, I Can't fit into anything, I'm too big!!" Sango said giving up sitting on the floor with piles of clothes around her.

"Your not too big, I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"Ok try this sweater on, it stretches"

"Ok" she started putting it on

"lets see… try this skirt"

"alright" she slipped it on

"OK now let's see" Sango spun slowly  
"Perfect, and you can barely tell you're pregnant unless you look from the side" she laughed

"Thanks" she said with a slight sarcasm to it.

"No problem" the two girls walked out of the room to see InuYasha wearing jeans and a red shirt with his red baseball cap, holding Kaede with a white headband and the cutest pink sundress, Miroku holding Shippo with the blanket and Kirara perched on his shoulder.

"You all look great!" Kagome said and walked over to InuYasha, "and so do you, great job with Kaede" she said to him. He mouthed the word 'thanks' and held her hand

**Five minutes later- (everyone is in the kitchen)**

There was a knock at the door and Kagome went to answer it knowing it was her friends running a bit late.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19:

Previously: Kagome's friends had arrived late and Kagome answered the door…

Now: the three girls stepped into the front door.

"Hey! Come on in and have some tea"

"Thanks" they said and followed her to the kitchen. They all stopped once they seen who all was at the table also enjoying the tea.

"Uhm Kagome? Who are these people?" Eri asked

"Oh sorry, well you already know InuYasha, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede" everyone said their 'hellos' as Kagome introduced them. "And everyone this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayami"

"Well Kagome long time no see, what have you been up to? Have you found a new guy?" Ayami asked

"Yeah I know! I haven't really been doing anything really just kicking back, enjoying life and I'm still with InuYasha" she said. "How long has it been since we last talked?"

"About five years I'd say." Yuka said

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine it just hasn't felt like it has been that long."

"I know what you mean"

Kaede walked over to them and tugged on Kagome's skirt. Kagome looked down at her.

"Momma, Juice please?"

"Alright" she said and placed her on InuYasha's lap and made her juice; However, Eri, Yuka, and Ayami heard this and they didn't understand.

"Uhm Kagome, Why did she just call you 'mamma'?"

"Because I am her mom." She said simply

"When? Who's the dad?" they gasped, wide eyed

"Well, she's three now, so about four years ago, and to answer your last question," she smiled and looked at InuYasha who was playing with Kaede's little feet, "InuYasha is the father."Kagome couldn't help to let out a little giggle from her last four words she had said, she never thought that those four little words could mean so much from only one child and a loving hanyou. The girls gasped once more almost fainting.

"Oh My Gosh Kagome!!!!! You're not even eighteen yet! You're only seventeen!! Way too young!" Ayami exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm sixteen, and Sango's seventeen and she's pregnant."

"Yes, why is it such a big deal? Where I, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and InuYasha are from females are already mothers of three or four children at the age of thirteen." Sango stated rising from her seat at the table showing her extended bubble of a belly.

"So where are you all from?" Eri said a little snobby.

"They are from America, but was born here in Tokyo." Kagome answered for them so they wouldn't make a mistake.

"Oh okay then" Eri said slightly disappointed

"Kagome?" InuYasha started

"Hmm?"

"I think Kaede is getting sleepy, so am I." InuYasha yawned

"Oh ok, go put her in my bed and I'll be up in a few."

"Alright" InuYasha said walking towards Kagome with Kaede in his arms and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss then retreated to the bedroom. Kagome turned her attention back to the three girls that stared in awe at the young couple as they kissed.

"You two make the best couple-" Ayami stated

"And parents!' Eri cut in, Yuka just nodded.

"So…Kagome…Where's that newspaper?" Ayami remembered.

"Oh yeah that's right, I completely forgot. Be right back." Kagome said rushing quietly to her room and retrieving the paper. Kaede and InuYasha were fast asleep on her bed. Kagome smiled and went back downstairs.

"So Kagome is Shippo your kid as well?" Yuka asked stifling a giggle.

"We adopted him, so yeah, I am his momma too!" she said happily. She placed the paper on the table and everyone went quiet as they seen the headline and photo of Hojo. Tears welled up in the three girls' eyes; Eri was the one to read the news out loud. Sango also felt the sadness that overcame the people at the table. Miroku felt her discomfort and held her hand under the table. He squeezed it gently and she squeezed back, they intertwined their fingers and relaxed. As Ayami, Yuka, and Eri wept and sobbed over Hojo's death, Kagome wasn't fazed by the breaking news. She had developed a deep hatred towards him; however, his death saddened her slightly but only because Kaede had said it was InuYasha who killed him. 'Could he really have killed him?' she asked herself

"Uh…excuse me……" Sango said covering her mouth and rushing towards the restroom. Everyone watched as she ran as fast as she could. Silence washed around the room and the sound of Sango throwing up was heard fairly easy.

"Is she alright Kagome?" Yuka asked

"Yeah, just the sickness you get from being pregnant"

"Oh that must be hard to go through."

"Yeah"

"Darn it is getting late, we'd better go" Ayami said

"Alright I'll show you to the door." Everyone got up from the table and walked to the door. Miroku went to check on Sango. Kagome gave her friends hugs goodnight and closed the door behind them. She figured Sango and Miroku had already went to bed so she locked the door and went to bed. As she opened the door to her room she saw InuYasha and Kaede still sound asleep. She changed into a night gown and crawled into the bed and fell asleep quickly knowing that her two most important loves were safe and healthy. She dreamt of being in InuYasha's arms while she held three children in a big fluffy bed. Her Daughter, Kaede, grown up to her left holding one other child (four in all) She sighed contently into her dream awaiting the next wonderful day…


	18. Chapter 18: Perfection, but at what cost

Chapter 20: Perfection and Happiness at what cost?

Previously: Kaede had told Kagome that InuYasha had killed Hojo and brought out the newspaper. Ayami, Yuka, and Eri came over to see the paper themselves. After the girls left Kagome went to bed and had a great dream.

Now: The new morning rays shone down upon Kagome's pale and flawless face. She stirred and opened her big brown eyes and pushed the covers aside. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where InuYasha and Kaede sat eating breakfast. InuYasha looked up from helping Kaede and smiled at Kagome.

"Morning sleepyhead" he chuckled. She kissed him lightly and gave Kaede a little kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning mommy" Kaede said happily

"Morning sweetie, morning hun"

~_after everyone was awake and finished eating~_

Kagome had forgotten that she had to run some errands.

"Hey Sango, could you watch Kaede and Shippo for me while I run some errands?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks" Sango just nodded and Kagome walked towards the stairs, "InuYasha! Do you want to run some errands with me?" she asked

"Sure, what kind of errands?"

"Just getting groceries, and some other little things."

"Oh alright, let's go then."

"Okay" she said to him, "Sango, we're leaving, we'll be back soon." Kagome yelled towards the kitchen where Sango was. She reached for the door handle but InuYasha stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Something's wrong! Sango…" he rushed into the kitchen and found Sango, Shippo, and Miroku lying unconscious on the floor. Sango started grunting and sat up to only quickly grasp her enlarged stomach and started screaming in pain.

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome asked rushing to her side.

"It…hurts… 'ah'" she struggled to say through the pain.

"InuYasha I think she's in Labor"

"Yeah…she is…but…something isn't right……it's too early"

"Damn, hope it's not as early as Kaede was" Kagome said quietly

"Ahh!" Sango screamed again

"InuYasha could you grab me some towels and a medical kit from the bathroom?" Kagome said urgently

"Alright"

"Sango breath slowly; in and out; it'll help with the pain" she obliged

"Why *breath* is Miroku *breath* and Shippo *breath* unconscious?"

"I don't know. You were also unconscious when we got in here but then you woke up and now this."

"Ahh…oh…"

"Here's the towels and kit" InuYasha said rushing in. Shippo had just started to stir a bit. He opened his eyes and when he seen Sango screaming he looked franticly around the room to find Miroku. Shippo rushed over to him and slapped him in the face. Miroku quickly regained consciousness and sat up.

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" he asked confused

"Sango's hurt or something! She's screaming. Something's hurting her!" Shippo explained.

"Sango!" the monk shouted and went over to her and held her.

"We're glad you're awake Miroku, Sango's in Labor, but the baby is a little early" explained Kagome

"l-labor?" he stuttered

"Yeah, when, the baby is telling her body it's time for it to be born."

"Oh" he held Sango gently rubbing her back to help ease the pain. InuYasha sat next to Kagome ready to help in anyway.

"Kagome are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shippo asked

"Well for the most part I do"

"I…trust…you…Kagome" Sango said in grunts as the pain grew on her as she tried to subside it.

"I need to check and see if the baby was crowning." Kagome said, Sango just nodded and squeezed Miroku's hand as another contraction hit her hard. Kagome glanced to see and sure enough the baby's head was crowning, she looked back at Sango.

"OK the head is Crowning, so at the count of three push with your butt and hold till the count of ten, ok?"

"Alright"

"One…two…three…push. Hold it…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten and breath.

Again. One…two…three…push. Hold…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten and breath.

Ok one last time. One…two…three…push. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…alright. InuYasha hand me a towel please" Kagome rubbed the baby clean and patted its back to get the fluid out of its mouth and nose. She turned the newborn child facing her to see the gender. "Congrats you guys, you have a boy" she tied a piece of string to the umbilical cord to cut off the blood supply so it could be cut. "Miroku would you like to do the honors of cutting the cord?"

"y-yeah" he stammered and scooted over to the waiting cord.

"Just cut here" she held the cord and he cut it in between her hands. The look of happiness and delight overcame him and he couldn't believe that he was now a father. Kagome grabbed another towel and wiped Sango and their new child clean from the blood from the umbilical cord. Sango held the child in her arms and Miroku huddled over her shoulder just admiring their creation. It was a happy time indeed. Kagome rose from her spot and walked over to the sink to clean herself from the mess from the birthing she had just played a major role in. '_thank goodness for all those medical shows I watch on my days off'_ she laughed to herself. InuYasha came up behind her and hugged her waist

"You are amazing," he started his breath hot against her neck. "How did you know how to do that?" he kissed her neck and turned her to him. She managed to give off a little squeak before he kissed her with a heated passion. He pulled away and smirked

"Since when do you squeak?" She turned her head in embarrassment; he moved her face back to him. She looked into his beautiful amber eyes they held a spark to them that she hasn't seen for years. She forced herself to look away from him. Her ears swiveled around like they were searching for something, she tried to cancel out individual sounds to find a sound that was Kaede's, she tried for her scent but the smell of blood from Sango's birth.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked worriedly

"Where's Kaede? I don't hear her anywhere and I can't catch her scent because of the smell of blood from Sango." Kagome said franticly looking around. InuYasha closed his eyes and stirred through the different scents in the room. He followed the scent outside towards the well house.

'_Why would she be in here?'_ he asked himself as he reached for the well house doors once he touched the handle of the door he knew something wasn't right so he shoved them open and he was knocked out by a gust of wind that sent him flying about ten feet. Kagome ran over to him and knelt beside him. He stirred a bit then opened his eyes. Kagome gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. What she seen was a shock she wasn't prepared for…


	19. chapter 19

Previously: Kagome ran over to him and knelt beside him. He stirred a bit then opened his eyes. Kagome gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. What she seen was a shock she wasn't prepared for…

Now: InuYasha started to get up. He placed a hand on his aching head.

"ugh…what happened? Kagome?" he asked himself. He looked around for her or Kaede, Nothing. He sniffed the air hoping to find them. InuYasha quickly caught Kagome's scent nearby and rushed towards it. The smell of fear was entwined with her spicy lavender scent, he rushed towards her faster as he caught the smell of her fear.

"Kagome!" he yelled and entered the haus and dashed to her room, startling Kagome to where she started to cry. He walked towards her to comfort her; but she just jerked back away from him trying to get away. The strong smell of her fear was sickening to him it smelled of a smoky or burnt lavender and salt. She knocked over a few books and papers down before she was backed into a corner in her room. The smell of her fear was overwhelming. 'why is she so scared?' he asked himself. His eyes turned away from Kagome's fear stricken figure and stopped on the tall stand up mirror she had on her closet door. InuYasha slowly moved toward the mirror and his reflection stunned him. He seen himself, but not as hanyou nor human, but full demon. His eyes red with blue orbs, purple stripes along his cheek bones and his large protruding fangs. His body, in the mirror, was wild, untamed and blood thirsty; However, his mental state was the normal, loving, caring hanyou he was before; and all he could do was watch in horror at what his instincts would do as his body refused to listen to his brain. He peeled his eyes away from the mirror and gazed in absolute horror and terror at the blood soaked floors and the walls which were splattered with a deep crimson red. InuYasha could feel something in his hands. Something soft but at the same time hard, slick, and sticky. He was terrified to look at what it was he was holding but he did anyways. There, in his clawed and bloody hands, a small, lifeless, limp, bloody, and cut up figure. The Demon dropped to his knees and felt a change overcome him. He held the tiny corpse to his chest crying. He was no longer a full demon. But back to his normal hanyou self. The copper and iron smell of the blood in the room made him sick. Suddenly, everything went blurry and he was once again unconscious. He started to wake up…

"InuYasha?…InuYasha…are you alright?" said a muffled feminine voice. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He seen Kagome knelt beside him. She gasped audibly, then it hit him 'oh no, not that smell! This can't be happening!'

" No!, where's Kaede? Where is she??" he asked, Kagome was scared…she reached a hand for his shoulder. He had never been so hostile towards her, but why now? Kagome looked at him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled at her. His eyes red and he barely had control over the demon that was forcing its self out. Kagome's eyes stung from the tears of fear.

"Inu…Yasha? What's wrong?" she asked fearful for another outburst from him.

"Kagome, get away, NOW! Protect Kaede!!" he didn't let her respond he jumped up and ran through the doors to the well house and jumped through. Kagome didn't know what to do. She was afraid for him, it didn't matter to her that he was full demon at the moment. She was worried. She stood slowly and before walking into the house, she looked towards the well one last time before entering her house. Kagome went to her room and seen Kaede looking towards the corner of the room where the large mirror was. Kagome entered her room silently not wanting to startle Kaede.

"K…Kaede?"

"Daddy?…Daddy what are you doing?…Daddy…Get away!…STOP NO!!! DADD-…" Kaede made a choking noise and fell back onto Kagome's bed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started jerking violently. After Kaede had calmed down and fell asleep, Kagome lifted her gently and carried her downstairs where Sango was asleep holding their newly born child, and Miroku just admiring them as they slept. As Kagome came down the stairs and into the kitchen, Miroku looked up at her.

"Lady Kagome?, what is wrong, where's InuYasha?" he said quietly and motioning for Kagome to go into the living room and sit with him so they would not disturb the new mother and child. Kagome laid Kaede gently on the sofa as she and Miroku sat on the other, slightly smaller, sofa. "So what is wrong, Lady Kagome?"

"Something Is really wrong with InuYasha and Kaede." she said as a few tears slipped from her stinging eyes but she continued, "he went back down the well, and he yelled at me. He kept asking where Kaede was, and before he went through the well he told me to get away and protect Kaede…but he wasn't himself…not in the least"

"what do you mean, he wasn't himself in the least?"

"he was full demon, he was knocked unconscious but some weird gust of wind from the well house and when he woke up he was full demon." Miroku gasped silently.

"we shall wait until Sango awakes to discuss any further plans. But I suggest that we go after him first thing in the morning." Kagome just nodded and gazed at Kaede. 'such a fighter, but how long can she fight this? How long can I fight this? I hope this all comes to an end, and I hope InuYasha's alright' she thought.

But soon fell into a restless sleep, but she didn't know that the only way to change InuYasha back would be for him to kill and taste the blood of a human….but not just ANY blood of ANY human…

………………………_**to tame the demon inside, a sacrifice must be made…**_

…_**if not the consequences shall be disastrous and unbearable**__**………………………**_

**To be continued **


	20. chapter 20, the end

**Previously: **InuYasha had seen himself as a full demon that had killed his daughter, Kaede. Kaede, however, had also seen the same thing happen but from her view in life…

**Now:**

~with InuYasha~

InuYasha ran through the forest quickly; his blood boiling and his rage and eagerness to kill was growing unbearable. His mind told him to put as much space between the well and himself as possible to make sure that the vision didn't happen.

As he approached a small village that seemed rather similar, as he slowed down to a stop, he could catch the scent of something or someone that was coming quickly towards him. The scent itself made InuYasha growl loudly. The figure stopped only a few feet from InuYasha, then spoke in a very icy and stoic voice…

"MOVE out of my way, worthless Half-breed-" before he could finish InuYasha was glaring at him with blood red eyes and holding him up by the throat. But the new figure quickly released himself from InuYasha's grip. The new Figure was a tall full demon that had long silver hair, much like InuYasha's, and had the same amber eyes; but, this figure was none other than, Sesshomaru; InuYasha's older half-brother who ruled the western lands of the feudal era. Sesshomaru eyes were tinted with a slight red but they died down quickly even though he would much rather rid himself of his little brother from these lands, he knew about Kagome and the rest so he just pushed everything aside.

"Little brother, I see your demon has taken over…" Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and InuYasha just growled loudly in response. "I see…" Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the shoulder and he immediately fell unconscious. Sesshomaru brought him into a very familiar hut…there by the little fire was a young girl around the age of 12 or 13. Big brown eyes and raven black hair with a small ponytail to the side, as Sesshomaru entered the hut he roughly threw InuYasha's still unconscious body onto the floor before the young girl tackled him with a hug. She quickly pulled away and smiled brightly at the tall man that stood before the doorway.

"Rin?" she said simply

"Yes milord?"

"This Sesshomaru has a gift for Rin." the young girl gave a little 'eep' and hugged the stoic lord once again. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small box. She grabbed it and opened it quickly but carefully; her eyes got big as she seen what was in it. There, in the box was the most elegant kimono she had ever seen, made of the finest and most rare silk in all of the feudal era. The Kimono was a dark red with green and gold floral patterns and silver and red flowers that rested at the bottom. She stared at in in awe, speechless. She looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"B…but…why?…why did you get this for me?…I don't deserve anything this amazing…" a few stray tears she had been trying to hold back, fell down her smooth face. Sesshomaru's eyes softened once he seen her cry. He sat down and motioned for her to sit beside him, she followed his orders. He wrapped an arm around her and scooted her closer enjoying her presence. She hesitantly rested her head on his arm and drifted asleep. He managed to give a very slight grin before he sensed Lady Kaede come into the hut with a basket of medicinal herbs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are ye doing here? Ye weren't supposed to be back for a few more weeks." said the elderly woman.

"Old woman, This Sesshomaru has come to prepare young Rin."

"Prepare? For what?"

"Woman do not ask questions. I shall be back in two weeks, have Rin ready in the new Kimono. She is not to wear it before then!"

"I shall have the young child ready." Sesshomaru just nodded and closed his eyes slightly as he relaxed with the feel of the young girl on him. But he snapped his eyes open quickly once he heard InuYasha stir then grunt as he tried so desperately to get up. But his movement was restricted by the medicine Lady Kaede had given him while he was unconscious. InuYasha shot his eyes open and growled uncontrollably waking Rin up in the process and causing her to huddle closer towards the older brother. Sesshomaru stood and walked over towards his younger brother and placed a hand on his forehead; InuYasha's eyes went white and rolled back to the back of his head as his older brother caught what InuYasha had seen only moments before he arrived. Once the visions were finished Sesshomaru knew why InuYasha was behaving like he was.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is wrong with InuYasha?"

"he has to go through what this Sesshomaru did a long time ago"

"and what was that milord? If you don't mind me asking?"

"To sacrifice the first"

"The…First?"

"Yes Rin, the first, the first child"

"You mean…InuYasha and Lady Kagome has had their first child?" He nodded again. Young Rin's eye's got wide and were full of excitement. She jumped up and down and screeched in joy then stopped suddenly and had a sad look on her face. Sesshomaru just looked at her questionably she seen his look and answered him. "I wish I were old enough to have a child of my own…they are so precious … I've always wanted one since I was 3...I pretended the dolls I had were my own…and….and " she began to cry and ran to Sesshomaru and cried into his kimono. He rubbed her hair gently as he watched her cry. 'soon enough young Rin.' he thought/said to her. She soon fell asleep beside him so he snuck out careful not to wake her as he grabbed the unconscious hanyou. As he waited next to the well with his half-brother until the group arrived through it which would be soon…

~with Kagome and the others; dawn~

"are we all ready?" Miroku asked as he looked at Sango, Kagome, and Shippo they all nodded then set out for the well house. They soon jumped through and emerged back in the feudal era and they all climbed out of the well with the help from the person in front, which was Miroku. They all headed out towards Lady Kaede's hut. As they arrived they came across Sesshomaru glaring at, a still unconscious, InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? And why is InuYasha unconscious?" Sesshomaru just looked at them and resumed looking at his younger half-brother. Kagome went inside of Kaede's hut and seen her there grinding herbs.

"Good morning Lady Kaede, why is Sesshomaru here?" Kaede looked up as soon as Kagome spoke and placed a wrinkled finger vertically towards her lips and shushed her and pointed to the sleeping Rin. Kagome quickly caught on and smiled.

"Hai child, Lord Sesshomaru is here for young Rin, he dropped off a special and unique kimono for her, he instructed for me to not let her put it on until he is due back in two weeks." Kaede whispered and held up the elegant kimono. Kagome felt the fabric carefully and stared at it in awe.

"why would Sesshomaru give Rin something THIS nice! It's beautiful!…unless…." Kagome pieced together the pieces and had come up with a guess as to why he had brought her that.

"Unless what child, speak up."

" Unless he is planning on making her his mate…I'm just guessing though" Kaede's old wrinkled face lit up with excitement and surprise.

"Could it be? Kagome that is a serious thing to talk about. We all know that Sesshomaru has grown up to despise humans, why would he take young Rin as his mate?"

"because, he saved me…brought me back after Koga's pack had killed me" Kagome and Kaede gasped at the sudden voice and turned towards her as she spoke. What she had said about Koga's pack killing her was heart wrenching and shocking that The Sesshomaru, who had no feeling whatsoever for humans, had saved her.

"Child, is that true?" Rin nodded lowering her head.

"I have been very fond of him since I seen him sleeping on a tree, he was injured, and I offered him food but never spoke I noticed he was missing an arm when I first seen him. But after my village was raided and destroyed by the wolves I wasn't fast enough and three wolves had me surrounded, then I tripped and they attacked me. I'm thinking Lord Sesshomaru had came across me on the path and seen me. I never knew he had any liking to me, he made no notice of me before." Rin couldn't explain anymore before a lone tear fell from her chocolate eyes. Then within an instant after she had wiped it away Sesshomaru was in the room looking at her. His eyes held a certain softness in them when he looked at her, he then took in the features around him and seen Kaede and Kagome looking at Sesshomaru curiously, his gaze returned to it's stoic mood and he turned to leave but stopped and looked at Rin.

"Two weeks, old woman, no later" at that he left the three women in the hut really confused except for Kaede. Kagome and Rin looked at Kaede questionly . She waved off their looks and went back to cooking the morning stew she had chosen to make, having a feeling that Kagome and everyone would be back today. Kagome knew that Kaede wouldn't tell them what he meant but she has always wandered.

"Lady Kaede?"

"Hai child?"

"why is Sesshomaru here in the first place?"

"to check up on young Rin…and InuYasha he is acting a bit strange."

"strange how?"

"I have only seen this once in my life, and the demon had refused to do what was supposed to do and the consequences had taken his life." Kagome gasped

"what was he supposed to do?" Kagome asked terrified, and hesitantly

"the first born, will be the key to saving the father's life" everything was quiet for a while.

"What does that mean lady Kaede?"

"the sacrifice of your new daughter, will save InuYasha and return him to normal. If not, he will stay trapped inside his demon and do anything he can to kill ye and your daughter. I know this is hard for everyone-" Kaede explained but was cut off by Kagome screaming hysterically and tears pouring out of her eyes at a speed they haven't seen before.

"I want InuYasha, I want him here back to the way he was before!" she couldn't talk anymore before the hut was once again filled with her screaming. Sango and Miroku came inside Miroku had their child in hand as Sango tried to comfort the broken Kagome. "no, no, no, no this can't be happening! No!" she mumbled into Sango's shoulder. Sango just looked at Miroku sadly, she was so heartbroken. 'I wander what Kaede had said to make Kagome like this' Sango looked at Kaede for an answer and Kaede just nodded; Sango knew that she meant to tell her later. "no, no, no. InuYasha!!!" she screamed and ran out the door trying to find him.

The wind picked up and was becoming violent as Kagome searched through the forest looking for her mate. The clouds growled and roared overhead as the sky grew darker to an almost near black. She screamed his name many times but while she ran, she tripped on a hidden tree root and fell into the ground.

Kagome tried to get up but she found that she sprung her ankle when she fell. She cried out in pain as the rain suddenly dropped from the sky in a heavy blanket.

"InuYasha, where are you? Please don't leave me, I need you, Kaede needs you, please don't leave us…please." she whispered the last part to herself. The roaring of the heavy rainfall erased her scent, and muted her voice, Kagome was practically invisible.

Lightning cracked sharply in the sky making everyone within 20 miles jump. The rain had not lightened up one bit and the wind was violently turning in every direction. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were taking cover in a cave, InuYasha had just started to stir out of his unconscious state. He groaned

"ugh…where am I? what happened?" he said groggily. He looked up to see none other than his brother, Sesshomaru. "what are you doing here? Where's Kagome!?" **(A/N: he's back to his normal self right now) **Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed.

"She was last in the old woman's hut, with Rin. You, InuYasha should worry about yourself."

"what do you mean?"

"I know good an well you can't kill anyone, unless your demon blood is coursing through your veins. However, you must or else your life is at hand."

"what? How? Who? Answer me!!"

"the first born"

"wh…what…I…I have to k…kill…K…Kaede? Or I die? What will happen to Kagome?"

"I do not know what will happen to your mate, but you must kill your first born in order to save your life. I'm assuming your mate has already found out from the elderly priestess."

InuYasha grabbed his hair in fistfuls as he slammed his head into the ground. "brother, do not fret, you can make a choice, keep your mate and child healthy and happy, and sacrifice yourself or, grieve in your lifetime with your mate. The choice is yours." by now InuYasha's face had a crimson stream running down his face and his eyes filling and overflowing with silver.

"where's Kagome?"

"nearby, but this Sesshomaru thinks it might be too late and hard to find her in the downpour."

"I have to find her…please help me find her."

"I must stay."

"PLEASE, Sesshomaru!!" InuYasha was near break down. He couldn't take the news, he couldn't take he urge to kill that still lingered before hand. He was lost and no way to be found. Sesshomaru did not respond to InuYasha's plea. InuYasha stared in disbelief at his elder brother. And took off into the mid downpour to find the love of his life, Kagome. InuYasha's eye's burned and blurred his vision along with the violent winds and blinding rains. 'Kagome please, please be okay' InuYasha ran through the soaking rain to find Kagome. However he did not know that she was slowly becoming lethargic and victim to hypothermia in the weather. Suddenly he seen a light blue that was really faint, if he had been human he could've missed it easily, the figure was on the ground. "Kagome?" he whispered. And raced towards the figure. He approached the soaked figure, It was Kagome, her thin blue sweater soaked and sticking to her thin figure. Kagome? Kagome! Please open your eyes, talk to me say something." InuYasha placed his forehead on hers and whispered pleadingly to her for her to open her eyes and talk to him, she never did. He ran to Kaede's hut with Kagome in his arms. InuYasha barged in the door and stopped quickly. Everyone looked at him and Kagome in horror, they were soaked to the bone, their clothes close to transparent. InuYasha's eyes were slightly red, and swollen. "Kaede, please, please help her." he begged fresh tears falling. 'please don't leave me Kagome.' he thought as he sat her on the bed next to the fire. He noticed her hanyou ears, limp, he felt one, they were like ice. More tears fell from his golden eyes. As Kaede got together the herbs and readied to check Kagome for any injuries. She told Shippo to grab some cloths to dry her off.

"oh dear, that is not good." Kaede said lowly.

"what? What is it?!" Sango said Miroku nodded and InuYasha looked at her anxiously.

"Kagome, here has suffered severe hypothermia, I'm afraid her possibility of making it through this is very slim."

"you mean…" InuYasha started fear evident in his voice.

"Hai."

"NO!" he slammed his fist into the floor smashing the planks of wood. His hand red and scratched.

"Lady Kaede is there anything possible to save her?" Miroku asked. Sango had her hands up to her face and trying to hold back tears. Kaede just shook her head.

"I am very sorry InuYasha." Rin said going over there to give him a hug. InuYasha stood up and looked at Miroku and Sango.

"I'll be back." he said softly and went to the well and into Kagome's time. As InuYasha jumped up through the well and headed for the shrine house. He entered the door and seen Kagome's mother on the sofa. "Ms. Higurashi?" She jumped at the sound of his voice but sighed in relief when she knew who it was.

"InuYasha what brings you here? Where's Kagome?" she asked. InuYasha frowned and Ms. Higurashi was worried.

"She's back in Lady Kaede's hut. She's very sick."

"is it just the flu or what? Please tell me she's going to be alright." it seemed like he took hours on responding to her question.

"Lady Kaede said she had severe hypothermia." Ms. Higurashi gasped and tears brimmed.

"How? I thought you said you would protect her!"

"something bad happened and I didn't know who I was. I need you to look after little Kaede. Kagome would want you to, and as for me. I'm going with Kagome. Her life is mine, has been from the very beginning, since she released me from the Sacred God Tree. Where's little Kaede I'd like to see her before I return to the Feudal Era."

"She's in Kagome's room sleeping. Do you really mean that?"

"every word." InuYasha headed upstairs to Kagome's room to say goodbye to his daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed back some of her hair. "I'm sorry Kaede, I'm sorry this ever happened to you." he leaned and gave he a kiss on her forehead. He didn't notice the lone tear that fell and landed on her cheek which caused her to stir awake. Just as he got to the door she opened her eyes.

"daddy?" she said sleepily. He froze in his tracks and turned towards her tears falling from his golden eyes. "what's wrong daddy? Why are you crying?" she asked innocently.

"daddy and mommy has to go away for a long time. Grandma is going to take care of you"

"why? I want you and mommy to take care of me." she started to cry.

"aww sweetheart, don't cry, we'll watch you from our hidden cameras around the house. We will watch you grow up. Get married. So don't cry honey. We'll be here for you." Kaede nodded and wiped her tears away. InuYasha gave her a kiss on the top of her head. And walked out the door. Kaede cried again silently this time. He walked back to the living room and Ms. Higurashi was sitting on the sofa bawling. She looked him and just stood up and walked up to him.

"take care of her, she needs it." she nodded "goodbye mama" he walked out the door and she started crying harder. He jumped into the well and was soon arrived into the feudal era to be with Kagome forever.

Ms. Higurashi went upstairs to check on Kaede. She was crying into her pillow heavy sobs that echoed from the walls, she was surprised you couldn't hear it from downstairs. Both grandma and granddaughter held each other and cried. Until both fell asleep.

~with InuYasha and the other's~

"how is she?" he asked as he entered the hut. They looked at him, and was shocked to see his appearance Shippo and Rin sat in a corner drawing pictures and talked quietly, Miroku and Sango held their child as they watched Kaede do her assessments on Kagome. 'Kagome' he thought and knelt beside her.

"well she has a broken ankle which is probably what had caused her to become hypothermic, she couldn't move to take cover." tears formed in InuYasha's eyes once more. He had said goodbye forever to his daughter and mother in law, now when Kagome couldn't even open her eyes or speak she was telling everyone goodbye. InuYasha grasped Kagome's hand and held it tightly. 'her hand is like ice, but she has the fire, and many blankets to warm her, it's all my fault.' he thought. 'don't worry Kagome, I'm here with you. Forever. I'll be right next to you when we meet in the after life.' he felt her pulse it was barely there. He looked at everyone except Shippo and Rin, the look of fear, worry, sadness, and….guilt. Sango, Miroku, Kaede knew. InuYasha's eyes grew wide in fear, as he looked down at Kagome she was not breathing, her pulse was gone, and the scent of death was starting to fill his nostrils. Shippo turned around with wide eyes, brimming with tears. And he looked at InuYasha. InuYasha just shook his head and Shippo started bawling, Rin also then Sango. Miroku, and Kaede were strong and did not cry, however a lone tear fell from Miroku. Shippo walked over to Kagome and cried on her hoping that would give her back to them. InuYasha tapped Shippo's shoulder and pointed outside, as he stood up the young Kitsune followed after him. InuYasha sat not far from the hut and Shippo looked at him, tears still running from his emerald eyes.

"Shippo, I have always thought of you as my own son. And I know Kagome thought you were hers also…" he paused to think and shippo was crying harder, but was listening intently to him speak. "take care of Sango and Miroku, make sure he don't give her too many kids to where she's stressed…" they let out a small sad chuckle.

"What are you trying to say InuYasha?" he whined from the tears that wouldn't cease to stop.

" I'm joining Kagome, when ever I say my goodbyes…"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" he cried "you've been the best thing of a father I could've ever had, please don't leave me alone again. You can't…you just can't."

"listen to me Shippo, no matter what happens from now on, Kagome and I will always be your second parents, and we'll be right there along with your parents to watch you along the way, we'll be there when you pick your mate, and we'll be there waiting for you when it's your time. Just always remember us we're always watching and hell, Kagome, she'll protect you from anything." Shippo launched himself at InuYasha and cried on him, and InuYasha embraced him tightly.

"I love you papa." Shippo muttered into InuYasha's chest.

"I love you too kin." they continued the embrace, and they were so caught up in the emotions and the talk they did not notice Miroku, Sango, and Kaede watching from the hut. All of them were crying, not believing InuYasha would give up his life so easily and leave everyone just to be with Kagome. They all ran to his side and gave him hugs, "bye you all, friends and family forever." with that InuYasha walked into the forest, tetsuigua in it's usual place, as he walked into darkness to be with his one and only love.

* * *

The end.

* * *

**_ok i know everyone hates me....i hate myself for writing that i was crying while i wrote this...and i'm never emotional......but this is the end. i'm going to probably write a short epilouge then the final author's note. thank you all for updating it means a bunch. and i'm glad i finally have the ending. _**


	21. EPILOUGE AND AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

~16 years later~

"Kaede!" an elderly woman yelled enthusiastically as the said girl ran into the elderly woman's awaiting arms.

"grammy!"

"Oh! how I've missed you for these few years!"

"I've missed you too gramma. I have big news!"

"oh? then come inside for some green tea and tell me all about it." the two women went inside the old shrine house.

"this brings back many memories." then a vision of a man with white hair and red clotes came to mind, then a woman with raven hair and the formal school uniform. Kaede held her head

"Is something wrong dear?"

"i'm not sure, i just seen a vision of a man with white hair and red clothes, and a woman with raven hair and the old school uniform. who are they?" The elderly Ms. Higurashi sighed. she knew this day would come.

"they are your parents."

"what do you mean?"

"when you were just 4 years old, your mother, Kagome, was very ill with a severe case of hypothermia and she passed away as soon as your father left here, you may not remember him much, he came here to your room which was your mother's room and said that he had to leave and that i'd be the one taking care of you."

"I remember a little about that, is that why i have dog ears? why don't i have ears like a normal person? i never could understand that."

"you have your father's ears, and he had his ears because he was a half-demon. and your mother was human, which makes you a quarter demon, that's why you look the way you do." she sighed "i would have never thought that your parents would pass away so suddenly, your mother was unbearably strong, you were a twin but your brother had passed away, it was a miracle that you even survived the trama that you had. But that was your mother for you, strong, lovely, and a fighter." she laughed. "she would only be home for a day or two before your dad came barging in and snached her up such an impatient hanyou." Kaede listened carefully about what she had said. and laughed at the long story of her mother and father's life. it was a shame that she had never really remembered them. but every now and then she could feel an urge to protect. and fight to the death if she had to to save the ones she cared for.

"SO what was the big news?"

"I'm getting married, Ken asked me today."

"I'm so proud of you, and i'm sure your parent's are too."

~wedding day~ (6 months past)

as Kaede walked down the isle in her elegant gown flowing behind her. Kagome, InuYasha, and the rest of the deceased family members watched as they shared the kiss and the ceremony played happily. and kaede said to the heavens 'thank you mama, thank you dad, i love you.' and she continued her life happily.

* * *

**OK THATS THE END!!! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT!!! AND A BIG THANKS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::::::::**

XOXO-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-XOX

GEORGIEGIRL999

DARKROSECHICA

YASHIEBABE

MARIE 53

JAZZIE1122

LESHAMARIEINUYASHA

KYDARKANGEL2007

CHARLI2006

ANDYS

STARFIRE1994

KIMMIKO T.

NOELL

ANIMEGURL7

DARKSHADOWATMIDNIGHT

LADYBLUEMOON13

KAKI112

LUCY

NICEGRESSER

KAGOMELUVER

MISSMONKEYGRRL

AND THE FIRST REVIEWER I HAD:

TAKENGODDESS

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN AND I WILL BE SURE TO ADD ANYONE I LEFT OFF AND EVERY PERSON WILL ** **A REPLY FOR THEIR REVIEWS WHEN YOU DO!!! WELL GLAD YOU ALL LIKED IT AND IT WAS DEFINATLY WORTH 2 YEARS TO WRITE!!!! **

* * *


End file.
